Blood Bonds
by luvgrentmnt
Summary: It started off like any other night for the turtles as they patrolled the city to protect it from the clutches of Shredder. Then all chaos breaks open when they encountered a greater evil than they had before. Will the turtles prevail or be rip apart? OCs appearance.
1. Prologue

**I finally completed the first chapter of my series "Blood Bonds." It's my first TMNT fiction I have written. I'm excited and nervous rolled into one. I have some OCs who are ready to meet everyone. There is one I can't wait for y'all to get to know. There are some things that may be different from other stories. The turtles are older: Leonardo is 21, Raphael 20, Donatello 19, and Michelangelo 18. I'm not sure the exact height of the turtles, but in the story they're at least 5'11" and up. I hope you each enjoy this series. Please read and review so I continue to improve the stories and your entertainment. **

**I don't own the TMNT and its character. I do own the OCs and ploy.**

Prologue

This couldn't be real. Thousands of rational explanations ran through Leonardo's head, trying to figure how all of these was possible. He could feel the stinging rain pour over his body. He secretly prayed it would snap him out his disbelief.

His brothers stood beside him with weapons ready. Raphael gripped tightly onto his sais until his knuckles turned white. His eyes narrowed to slits as his lips pulled tightly against his teeth. Donatello held out his bo staff. While his face remained emotionless, Leonardo could hear the wheels of Donatello's mind going a hundred miles an hour.

"What the shell?" Michelangelo's voice bellowed over the crashing thunder. Mikey's confused face summed the turtles' feelings for tonight. "What are you doing, dude?"

Suddenly lightning flashed across the stormy sky as the shadows scattered away from the rooftops. Four figures stood before the turtles. They wore black clothing and hoodies. The tallest figure stepped forward until he was a few feet away from Leonardo. Leo glanced down as the stranger pulled out a large sword. He felt the sense of anger and betrayal grasping his chest as he tried to make sense of the situation.

Just a few moments ago they risked their lives to help the turtles escape from the Purple Dragons' domain. Now they threatened to attack on him and his brothers.

"Fucking traitors," Raph screamed. He could taste the metallic taste of blood sipping on his tongue as he gritted his teeth.

Leonardo shook his head as he pulled out his katanas. "You don't want this," he said coldly. "Stand down." He didn't want to start a fight with this clan as he witnessed beforehand the damages they caused with Hun and his gang. Right now there would be no other choice.

A throaty chuckle broke from the other leader. "I don't think so," the tallest stranger stated. "Now." He pulled back his hoodie. An evil grin spread across his light green face. Leonardo felt the man's arrogance radiated off of him. The other three figures began to shift their positions around the rooftop.

Raphael felt his body shaking. How the hell could Fearless stand there doing nothing while these traitors threaten his family? He would try to stand where he was but then he saw that grin. That ridiculous arrogant smile. That was the last straw. He was going to enjoy wiping the man's face across the floor.

"AAAHHHH." The scream reached Leonardo's ears as a streak of red and green flew passed him. The stranger's grin grew widen at Raphael's approach. "Challenge accepted," he whispered as he swung his sword at Raph's head. Leonardo motioned his younger brothers to attack. Thunder seemed to crash around them with every punch and kick landing. Leo locked his katanas across the leader's sword as the rain seemed to pick up his pace. Finally Leo kicked his stomach, sending the leader to his knees.

"LEO! LEO!" His heart stopped cold as he heard the cries of his baby brother. The leader began to chuckle. He slowly turned around, gripping his katanas. Donatello and Raphael quickly joined their brother. Mikey knelt on the ground with his head jerked towards the sky. His eyes widened in fright as something metallic glittered at his neck.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW!" The figure looked bewildered as it pressed the knife closer. He whimpered as a small trickle of blood went down his neck. The turtles immediately tossed their weapons aside. "Good enough," the figure laughed as it sliced the knife across Mikey's throat.

**Please R&R.**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey readers. It's me again with my promises of new rewrites of the series. Please as always send in your reviews and suggestions so I can continue to entertain your sense of drama/tragedy/adventure etc. So hang out to your seat and take the ride. Warning profanity is used in real time. No profanity was harmed during this story. *wink*.**

**I don't own the turtles (like you don't already know). Just the ploy and some OCs. Haha**

**Chapter 1-The Beginning**

**Two days earlier...  
**

The soft sounds of the waves pushed against the bay docks as Trevor stood close to the edge. The lights from the Brooklyn Bridge danced against the twilight colored ocean. He inhaled the salty air, filling his lungs with his first love of the sea. He always loved being here in the late night hours. So peaceful and quiet.

His hand reached for the cigarette tucked behind his ear and placed it between his lips. His hands reached throughout his pocket looking for a lighter. "Shit," he muttered. Trevor put his cigarette back to its original place as he headed back to the storage unit. There were no lights except the street light that cast a dimmed lit circle on the concrete decks. A rundown moving truck parked against the opened door.

A short lanky man groaned as he tried to lift an oversized box. Trevor stifled a laugh at the sight. The man shifted side to side on his legs while he tried to make it to the truck. Finally the man realized defeat and quickly put the box back to the ground.

"Max, man, you need to work out more. Getting too scrawny," he chuckled. Max flipped up his middle finger at the teasing as he sat at the edge of the concrete deck.

"Man, fuck this shit. It's too heavy."

Trevor shook his head. "We need to get it done. You know how Hun can be." He rubbed at his forearm to rid an annoying itch. He dared not to scratch it so he wouldn't ruin his new tattoo. A purple serpent-like dragon wrapped around his forearm. Every scale perfectly detailed all the way to its head. The head perked at his bicep with eyes glowing red and brilliant white teeth gleaming.

As if on cue, Max nodded at Trevor and threw him a lighter. Just the usual routine. He knew his friend like the back of his hand.

"Thanks Max." Trevor lit up his cigarette and drew in a deep breath.

"Just hurry the hell up. I don't want to stay here too much long," Max said as his bent leg began to bounce against the concrete. He felt nervous and worry

Trevor shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm here and got your back, alright?" As Max nodded his head in agreement, Trevor hoped his worries didn't show through. Everyone had been on edge lately. It wasn't the fear of running into their usual rivals, the turtles. It seemed there was something else going on.

"Finish up. I'm going to get this done and then we'll book." Max shrugged his shoulders as he crawled onto his feet and headed back inside. Trevor walked back to the docks to enjoy the dancing lights against the waves.

A few moments later, there was a faint cry followed by a loud thud. _Damnit, Max,_ Trevor thought as he flicked his cigarette to the water. _You better not break anything._

As Trevor ran around the corner, he stopped several yards from the truck. His hands dropped to his waistband and pulled out his silver pistol as he spotted something dark lying across the hood of the truck. Adrenaline pumped furiously through his body, making the muscles tighten up and ready for any course of action. He thought he knew it was one of those freaks of nature. Those disgusting turtles.

"Get up now," Trevor demanded, trailing his target. The figure slowly propped up on its elbows before sitting all the way up. His throat went dry as he tried to make out who was sitting there.

"I'm sorry," a soft voice spoke in a low tone. "I'll get down." The young woman slid down gracefully down to the ground and began to walk towards him. Trevor tried to swallow the lump in the back of his throat. She appeared petite as the zipper from her black hoodie revealed the tops of her bosom. His eyes roamed from her curvy figure down how her hips seductively swayed side to side. Her shorts revealed her milky slender legs.

He felt himself strangely drawn to the woman as he began walking to her. When she was within reach, Trevor snatched her arm and pulled her closer. The force pushed the hoodie back, exposing her further. Her pale face was oval-shaped as her delicate facial features stood out. Icy blue eyes under heavy lashes. Her crimson colored hair cut close to her head in the back before angling down to her chin. Two large black streaks framed around her face with smaller black highlights throughout her hair.

Trevor smiled down at the beauty, knowing she was no threat. "Now what is someone like you doing here in this part of town?" He felt strong warmth spreading through his stomach.

Her mouth opened slightly before she bit her bottom lip. A thrill ran through him. "I was hoping you could help me," she whispered gently as she traced her finger against his chest. It took every ounce of willpower to contain himself as his hunger for her grew more powerful. He focused his attention to the ring on his index finger. It was in shape of a small four petal flower covered in jade stone with a gleaming stone in the middle.

"What is that?"

The woman stepped closer where he could feel her body heat. His grip tightened around her arm. "I'm looking for someone. Maybe you know him." She looked at his tattoo before looking up at him and smiled.

Trevor pressed her into his body. "What are you going to offer me, baby?" His fingers hooked around one of her black streaks. "I don't offer information for free and I've been awfully lonely lately."

The woman's smile grew wider. She motioned with her index finger to lean forward. Trevor did with blind obedience. Her full lips touched his ear as excitement rushed through his body. "This is my offer to you," her voice dropped down an octane.

Suddenly her knee jerked between his legs, doubling over. Pain shot up his arms as he covered his most private part. Red filled his vision as Trevor gathered himself up and threw punches at her. The woman dodged all of his attacks. Then pain ran through his hand as it collided into her palm.

"My turn, pretty boy," she said in a devilish tone. She grasped his fist as she delivered a hard jab to his jaw, sending white lights to his vision. In a quick spin she was behind him with his arm twisted up. Trevor screamed in agony. He tried to swing his other arm to grab her and then something sharp pierced in his shoulder blade.

A throaty laugh escaped her lips. "Now I need some information like your leader's location. The giant Blondie with the similar markings as you." Trevor growled. "Fuck you, you stupid bitch." She hummed. Suddenly a blood curling scream spilled from his mouth when he felt the sharpness as she snapped back his thumb.

"Now let's not be like that. Try again. Where is he?" Trevor shook his head for he planned to never tell. "Okay, eeny, meeny, mighty," she started. He screamed louder as she broke his index finger. "Oops, that was Moe, I think. Oh look three more to go." Tears streamed down his face as the pain became unbearable. "One." He felt her fingers caressing across his. "Two." Blood pounded to his head as he knew she settled for the pinky. "Thr…"

"Stop no more. No more. He's at the old tattoo parlor close to the rundown part of town. Please stop." She smiled, releasing his arm. He began to dry heaved as he saw her legs walking around him. Her hand roughly patted his cheek. "Good boy. Thank you," she whispered. The woman snatched her knife from his shoulder and slammed the handle in his temple. She waited for a moment, balancing her decision to keep him alive or just finish him.

She shook at her head the latter idea and headed towards the unlocked gate. It was almost too easy for her. She laughed aloud as she dialed her communicator.

"It is the lieutenant. I retrieved the site. Will do." She hung up as she hurried across the deserted street and melted into the welcoming shadows.

**Wanted to keep this chapter short for today. Please send in your thoughts and encourage others to do the same to continue the series. Will put another up ASAP. **


	3. The Revealing

**Finally another update. Sorry about the delay but well worth it. Enjoy and as always reviews are very important so send them in.**

**Hey, I don't own TMNT I promise. Just the plot and OCs.**

**Chapter 2-Revealing**

Donatello rubbed his eyes, praying the stinging sensation would go away. It was nearly three weeks of little to no sleep for him and his brothers. The Purple Dragons became extremely busy climbing in the criminal statistics by robbing local electronic stores and abandoned military warehouses. They began to split apart hitting two different places in the city which forced the turtles to split into teams. Donatello hated with that happened.

His skin rose up in small bumps as images of worse case scenarios ran in his mind. _Stop, don't think that way_, he thought to himself. The dull pain began to pulse behind his eyes. Donatello slowly rose from his computer and headed out of his lab. The sweet smell of donuts and freshly brewed coffee reached his nostrils as he took a deep breath.

"Good morning, Donnie," April greeted as she sat a large white box on the counter. Leonardo and Raphael were already sitting around the counter as Donatello reached the couch. Blackened circles hung beneath Leonardo's eyes as Raphael tried unsuccessfully stifled his yawn. Mikey's loud snores sailed out from his room.

"Let me guess. Another run with the Purple Dragons," April said as she pushed a warm cup of coffee. Donatello took a swig of coffee. Leonardo nodded. "It's the third hit this week," he began. "We're barely able to function so much able to fight. We need to find out what they are doing with all of this technology they're robbing soon before fatigue gets the best of us."

April looked confused as her green eyes shifted from one turtle to another and back again. "You mean fourth. You were at the docks last night, right?" Leonardo felt his brow rose up when April pulled out a folded newspaper from her purse.

**GANG CAUGHT IN ACTION** read the headline. Below it was a black and white photo of a huge buffed man placed in a police car followed by a smaller lanky man. The buff man's hand wrapped in bandages and eyes black and swollen.

"What the hell?" Raphael muttered as he snatched the newspaper from April's grip. He talked under his breath when he read on the incident and huffed as he threw in back the table. "He claims some woman beat him up. What a fucking loon," he said as he stuffed a whole donut in his mouth.

"Donut, donut." Everyone turned as Michelangelo walked stiffly towards them. His arms stuck out in front of him and his tongue hanging out. "Must have donut." April rolled her eyes, quickly shoving the box to Mikey. She pulled out a couple of newspapers and pointed out the main features.

"This is what I need to show you. There were two other incidents where Purple Dragons were found nearly beaten unconscious. Nothing took from the Dragons and they're near the bay."

Suddenly Leonardo perked up. "So why is someone or some people taking out Purple Dragons?"

"Why at the bay? There's nothing there except abandoned storage units. No one has been there for years," Donatello whispered as he stirred his coffee with a spoon. "Maybe there's some connection with the robberies."

Leonardo nodded. "First let's get some rest and head over to the bay." His face suddenly appeared confused as he looked over April's shoulder. Mikey put up two sprinkled chocolate frosted donuts in front of his eyes. "Look chocolate vision."

Raphael chunked the rolled up newspaper at Mikey. "Dork."

_Later that night. . . ._

The autumn night air had a slight chill as the turtles began their patrol. The moon pierced through the darkness, lightening the rooftops. Leonardo and Raphael flipped over the building gaps and landed gracefully on their feet with Donatello and Michelangelo followed suit.

Finally the bay was in sight. The brothers slipped in quietly, blending in the shadows. Donatello pulled out a flashlight from his duffel bag and shone light around the room. It was mostly bare except for several black steel crates in the corner. He glanced around when he spotted a worn leather bounded box. Donatello walked over and slowly popped open the lock.

Inside the box was black satin lining along with a black hide book and an oval object. Curiosity overwhelmed him as he gently inspected it. The silver handle curved around a black onyx stone. As he brushed the stone, a sharp blade shot out. Donatello almost dropped it.

"Holy shit," Raphael yelled. "What the fuck is this?" He reached inside the steel box and pulled out a curious looking weapon. Donatello quickly put the book and blade in his bag and headed to his brother. Raph held something black with a slick finish. Raphael grabbed what seemed the pump and pulled the trigger. The weapon hummed before a large purplish black flame shot up. The wall evaporated to ash and tumbled to the ground.

"I need one of these," he mumbled. He put it back in the crate. "Where did they get this gear from?" "I don't know," Leo replied. "But I know where we could get the answers from."

Leonardo felt every nerve on his body standing up at attention as they headed towards the shady part of town. They are on dangerous territory, Purple Dragons' turf. "Watch yourself, guys." He whispered trying to keep worry out of his voice. Donatello ran along the edge of the building when something red caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks and knelt on the cement ledge.

Below him was a young woman leaning against the brick wall. _What in the world_, he wondered. _April? _ Then he noticed the black streaks in her red hair and sighed with relief. Who was it? She wore a pair of black shorts and matching jacket. She put on headphone and headed down the alley. There was something about her that held his attention.

"Whatcha doing, bro? Come on." Mikey grabbed Donatello's shoulder when he noticed below. "Wow, who is that?" Donatello shook his head. "I don't know. Go ahead and I'll catch up."

Mikey grabbed his shoulders. "Hhhmm. Not. Why should you have all the fun?" His grin grew wider as he jumped down to the fire escape. Donatello groaned as he followed his baby brother.

The woman shoved her hands down her pockets as her eyes spotted five men standing at the corner. On one of their hand was a head of what appeared a dragon head. An ugly man with his face filled of deep pores grinned at her.

"Hey, gorgeous. Need someone to help you home? Maybe help you with other things."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. Let them think she's weak and pitiful, let them follow her. They'll give her the answer she wanted.

Donatello's eyes grew wide as the five men followed her. His heart pounded hard against his plastron. Mikey stood in front of him. "Mikey, go get…" His sentence cut off by screams of agony echoing out of the alley. They ran down the alley with their weapons drawn.

Just then, a man threw his fist at Donnie's face. He quickly dodged the punch and swung his bo against the man's head. He brought his foot up and kicked the man's stomach. As he doubled over, the bo slammed in the man's back and knocked him out. He glanced over his shoulder to see Mikey throwing another man into the trash can.

Mikey kicked the can down the alley. "It's pick up day." Mikey jumped as a hand grasped his shoulders. He spun around to meet a blue mask and piercing eyes. "What are you two doing?" Leonardo began just as a scream pierced the air. Raphael pointed ahead. Two other men slumped along the wall with gazed look in their eyes. Dead. Both dead.

They slowly walked forward when they heard another scream. "I'll never tell you." Suddenly a figure slammed against the ground. "Where is it?" the woman asked coldly. The man gasped as her foot pressed hard against the man's throat.

"Never, bitch." His head rocked up as she kicked his face. A ghost of a smile appeared briefly on her face. "Oh, I have ways to make you talk. Let's start gently." Blood rushed against his temple as her foot pressed deeper to his Adam's apple. "It's a couple of blocks south that way." She sighed as she removed her foot and slammed her fist against his jaw. "See that wasn't so hard."

The turtles stood still as the woman spun around to face them. Their bodies tensed up, waiting for her to scream. Instead, she slowly walked up to Donatello until she was a few feet away. Donatello held his breath. She was beautiful, but something dangerous sparkled in her eyes. Her eyes narrowed, shifting over each one of them.

"Are you all right, miss?" he finally asked her as he ignored the shiver down her back. In a flash, she grabbed his wrist and pinched his skin. "Ouch," he yelped, pulling back his hand.

"Indeed. Yes, indeed." A throaty laugh escaped her. "Perhaps we should meet again soon." She bowed before jumping on to the dumpster and over the wall. Donatello ran ahead and looked over the wall. Gone.

"What in the hell was that?" Raphael asked. Leonardo shook his head. "I don't know but we need to get out of here now."

From afar, she leaned against the water tower as she watched the turtles disappear in the shadows. Her hand twirled a blade before placing it back into its holster. Suddenly a fluttering sensation probed around in her mind followed by a soft whisper. She sighed as she turned around.

Three figures melted off the wall and glided towards her. They easily towered over and built broad. Black hoods concealed their faces. The tallest figure jabbed a fleshy green finger where the turtles went.

"Yes, you're right," the woman said. "We are not alone."

**Come on, readers. Tell me something you like/dislikes/suggestions. Don't forget to tip your server.**


	4. Two Days Now

**Two updates in one day? Better be careful. Might be contagious. Hahaha. Read and don't be shy. Keep sending the reviews. Want to keep you on the edge of your seat, right? Let me know your thoughts. ; ) **

**You know and I know I don't own the green machines (TMNT).**

**Chapter 3- Two Days Now**

Donatello sighed as he rubbed his hands together. They staked out the Purple Dragons' hangout at the tattoo parlor for last couple of days.

He shook his head and pulled out the book from the night before. The pages were yellow and ancient with strange symbols and words. The language seemed a mixture of ancient Japanese and unknown dialect. He studied for hours and yet unable to make any sense of it.

Something metal crashed against the wall, disrupting his concentration. "This is ridiculous," Raphael yelled as he pulled his sai from the wall. "For weeks, WEEKS, we ran nonstop like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. And NOW we WANT something to happen, everyone sits around with thumbs up their ASSES."

"That would be gross," Mikey perked when he thumped a paper triangle. "I hate to smell their fingers."

Raphael's teeth grinded together as he approached Michelangelo. Leonardo grabbed his arm. "Enough you two before you blew our cover." Raphael's face felt burn as he snatched his arm from his brother's grip.

"What about that girl? Do you think she'll come here?" Mikey asked. Donatello began to recall their mysterious encounter with the woman. There was something unsettling about her yet fascinating.

"There's your answer," Raphael answered as he pointed down below.

There she stood as a bald-headed young man in a black trench coat and sunglasses approached her. After a brief exchange, they entered in the parlor. "Look, she brought company," Leonardo said as he looked at two figures walked through the side door.

"So what now, Fearless?" Raphael said as the two gang members sailed through the front door.

Objects and bodies flew everywhere as the turtles charged inside. Leonardo pulled out his katanas slicing into couple of men. He spun around to face a shaggy blonde hair man. He was a few inches taller than Leo with a muscular built. In his hand was a pearl colored sword.

The man ignored Leonardo and headed to the other side to a brown headed, lanky man. Leo's eyes quickly darted around the room. Raphael was fighting a good mob of Dragons. Enough for him to handle on his own.

Michelangelo leaped over a man before knocking him out with his nunchuck. "Watch out," Leo screamed as another man threw two shrunken at Mikey's head. He tried to hurry to him but it would be too late. Mikey threw his hands up to protect himself, but he felt nothing. Slowly he opened his eyes and his jaw slicked open. The shrunken hung in mid-air and then descended to the bald guy's hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked Mikey who nodded his head. "Okay, well, uh, good."

Donatello plunged the blunt end of his bo in a guy's stomach. He scanned around the room for the redheaded woman. There was no sign of her. Then a loud scream came from behind the door.

His hand shook the knob. Locked. "Raph, need some help." Together they kicked down the door to see a horrific sight. Hun lunged over his desk as a pair of legs appeared limply at the side. Another scream. Donatello ran to the side and stop.

Something silver stuck out of Hun's hand as it pinned him to the desk. "Who is your boss? How did you know where to go?" the woman whispered in a chilly tone. "Never." Hun's face shaded dark red as sweat beaded down his forehead. Suddenly her hand grasped the silver and twisted as Hun screamed in pain. Donatello swallowed the bile that crept to the back of his throat.

"Donnie, what the -?" Raphael stopped. Her head jerked towards them. She quickly pulled the knife out of Hun's hand and slammed the handle upside his head. "See? We do met again, turtles. But you know it's not nice to follow people around." Suddenly she threw the knife between the two brothers. "Look here, broad," he began as he heard a loud thud behind him.

"We need to get out of here, guys," Leonardo called as he spotted more men running through the door. Everyone ran out of the back door towards the fire escape.

Michelangelo jumped on the dumpster and extended his hand to the woman. "Ladies, first." She rolled her eyes. "Thanks but no." She ran and pushed herself up the wall before grabbing the ladder and heading to the roof.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Raphael whispered.

cocococococococococcoococococcoco

Thunder rolled across the midnight sky as the both clans came to a stop. Raphael put his hands on his knees. "This is the craziest shit I've ever dealt with in twenty years of my life," he said between breaths. Leonardo put up his katanas and turned to the bald-headed man. "Okay, we need some answers. Who are you and what are you doing with the Purple Dragons?"

"My name is Ianto from the Khanta clan," he extended his hand forward in greetings. Leonardo shook hands. "Deacon is the one with brown hair. That's Iva and our leader, R.A."

R.A. shoved Donatello against the wall, causing him to drop his duffel bag. His eyes blazed with anger as he glared at Ianto. "We're not dealing with these freaks." "R.A. Stop being stupid," Ianto whispered.

"Look, we don't need any of your damn help. And we will not answer your questions," R.A. poked Leonardo in the chest. Raphael grabbed R.A.'s finger and pushed it back. "Look here, you prick. We just saved your asses and you think you're going to talk to my brother that way. I don't think so."

Donatello began to pick up the items from his bag. He quickly grabbed the black book and put it back in the bag. "Where did you get that?" Iva asked as she looked what was in his hand. "What?" Donatello pulled the bag closer to him.

"The book. Where did you get it?" she demanded. Her breathing became heavier and her face panicked. "Where?" Donatello jumped to his feet as he grabbed for his bo. As if on cue the rain began to pour down. R.A. jerked his head towards Iva. "No, not that."

He hurried past Iva and pulled his sword at Donatello. "The book. Give to me. NOW!" Leonardo could hear the wheels spinning in Donatello's head.

"What the shell?" Michelangelo's voice bellowed over the crashing thunder. "What are you doing, dude?"

"Fucking traitors," Raph screamed as he grasped on his sais. Iva pulled a small stick from her belt as Deacon and Ianto get into defensive position.

Leonardo shook his head as he pulled out his katanas. "You don't want this," he said coldly. "Stand down."

A throaty chuckle broke from R.A. when he raised his sword at Leo. "I don't think so," he whispered. Raphael could see the arrogance radiating from him. "Enough talk I'm going to enjoy wiping that smirk off your face."

Suddenly a blur of green and red flew past Leonardo and hit Deacon square in the chest. Leonardo signaled his brothers to follow suit. Donatello stood before Iva twirling the bo in front of him. Her grin grew wider. "Oh yeah," she said as she snapped her arm out to her side. Suddenly the stick grew out to a few more feet. "I have a staff too." Iva swung, striking Donatello in the leg.

He flipped backwards barely missing the hit. He counterattacked by jabbing his bo at her side. She brought her hand to block when it hit her ring. Iva looked down at the damage before meeting Donatello's eyes. "What the hell did you do?" she whispered.

Suddenly her skin flickered again and again. The milky color grew darker and darker to jade green and scaly. "Oh, my god," Donatello whispered. "You're a t-t-turtle too." Iva shook off the shock. "That's right, genius." Stars appeared in his vision when she punched his in the jaw.

Mikey jumped in between him and Iva. "You look better like this than the human form, but now, we need to discuss having some matters." Mikey swung out his kusarigama and snagged her wrist. Iva grabbed the chain and yanked it hard, pulling him towards her. "My turn," she mocked.

The storm intensified with each attack. Leonardo locked katanas with R.A. as the rain stung his face. With his last ounce of strength he kicked R.A. in his stomach. R.A. crumbled to the ground while Leo brought his katana to his throat.

"It's over," Leo whispered. Ianto and Deacon stopped their attacks as Donatello and Raphael rushed to their brother's side.

"LEO! LEO! HELP!" His heart stopped cold when he heard his baby brother's cry for help. Leonardo turned around slowly to see Mikey knelt on the ground. One arm was behind his back as his head tilted up. The unmistakable look of panic spread on his face. Something metallic gleamed against Mikey's throat.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND LET HIM UP NOW! NOW!" Iva yelled as a crazed look appeared on her face. Mikey whimpered as a trickle of blood went down his throat. Leonardo threw his katanas aside followed by Raphael and Donatello. R.A. arose and walked over to Donatello. He reached in the duffel bag and grabbed the book. He ran across the roof and jumped off with Deacon following suit.

"GO!" she yelled at Ianto. "I'm sorry," he whispered at Leonardo as he disappeared in the night. "Now please let him go," Leo pleaded.

Iva nodded. "Good enough." Her hand flashed across Mikey's throat and hit hard against his temple. She quickly dashed to the edge of the building and jumped.

"Mikey," Raphael yelled. He caught him as his body crumbled to the ground. "No, no, no."


	5. What Comes Around Goes Around

**Another update. Need to be careful before this becomes a habit. Longer than usual but well worth it. Profanity up ahead. Reviews encouraged, peeps. Don't be shy. Thank you Puldoh for your review and keeping me honest and on the good path. ; )  
**

**Chapter 4- What Comes Around Goes Around**

Hun walked through the chamber door and bowed before the throne. His hand freshly wrapped in bandages. "Master, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Were your men able to retrieve the weapons from the storage units?" The sound of blades swung in the air.

Hun swallowed hard. "Yes, but we had some complications during the retrieval."

"The turtles?"

"No, not at the units. They fought with us at the parlor. There were four others. One of them was responsible for the beating. They were so fast."

"This is inexcusable, Hun. Now you will.." "Wait, Mr. Saki," a gravelly voice spoke from behind Shredder. "Did you mention four others? What did they look like?"

"Yes, Mr. Gideon. There were four strange humans fighting along with the turtles. Three men and one woman."

Gideon lifted his brow. "Three men and one woman? Did the woman have red hair? And one man bald?"

Hun slowly nodded. "Did they get the leather box?" he hissed at Hun who shook his head in response.

Gideon smiled. "Perfect. Bring me the box. If I may, I need to speak to Mr. Saki alone." Hun bowed and left the room.

"What is this about, Gideon? You promised me weapons and technology to destroy the turtles. Why the interest in two human beings?"

"That I have delivered that I have promised, Mr. Saki," Gideon peaked up. "Those 'humans'," he quoted with his finger, "Aren't what they seem. I shall show their true form and you have your men bring the woman and bald one here. "

"And?"

"And you will have the perfect weapon to destroy your enemies and control this city. I will be able to go back home and finish what I started."

"Very well, Gideon. What will the cost be?"

"For now your best warrior."

The Khanta clan stood together on the rooftop that overlooked the city lights dance across the deep twilight sky. Iva propped against the wall looking at her damaged ring as the rest of the guys turned the watches on the wrists. Suddenly their smooth flesh turned green and scaly as they turned in to their real form of humanoid turtles.

They were slightly more evolved in their appearance than their counterparts. Hair on their heads, five fingers instead of three, and shells less bulky.

Deacon crossed his arms around his chest and sighed heavily. The city seemed beautiful and peaceful much like their home before the Great War. A shiver ran throughout Deacon's body as the flashbacks of blackened sky and spilled blood flooded his vision. He reached over to seize the warmth and fleshiness of his left arm, but only found the coldness of metal now hanging from his shoulder. One of many sacrifices he endured.

Iva stared at the blood spot on her blade. She trained in military combat and buried emotions. Something nagged her of what she did to the orange masked turtle. _He didn't deserve it_, she thought.

"He'll be okay." Iva looked over at Ianto. "What's that?" she asked.

"The orange masked one. He'll be okay," he repeated as Iva slid next to her twin brother. He could feel her trying to rationalize the event a couple of nights ago.

R.A. brushed his fingers through his blonde hair as he overheard Ianto. "He got what he got. So did we," he said as he looked over at the book.

Iva's eyes flashed red when she jerked her head around. Suddenly she appeared in front of him and shoved his chest. "Are you fucking kidding? If you keep your temper in check, we wouldn't be in this mess."

R.A. walked up to her. "Don't tell me the lieutenant actually had a heart." Iva pulled out her knife. "How about I pop that big ass head of yours to see what's full of? Hot air or shit." Ianto grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Enough," Ianto replied. "We know Gideon is here in this dimension and we have the book. Now what do we do?" R.A. stepped back as he shoved the book in Ianto's backpack. "We need to split up to see where he is. Those Purple Dragons are the best clue right now."

"Big and Blondie mentioned a Shredder before our attack," Iva replied as she put back her weapon.

R.A. nodded. "Deacon and I will head north while you two head south. Be careful. We're not alone." With that the clan split into two and disappeared.

Not too far a ninja lowered his binoculars. "We found them, Karai."

"Good. Follow them. Continue to give updates."

Voovovovovoovvovoovovovvoovovovovovvovovovovovovoo vovovovovovovvovovovovovovoovovvov

Leonardo stood over Donatello. He gently placed his hand on his shoulders, almost uncertain if he wanted to know. Suddenly the memory of that night flooded his vision. The rain stung his face as he looked towards Mikey and the girl. Somehow in the chaos, she remained calm. He and his brothers threw their weapons aside as she demanded. Her blue eyes became like steel as her blade moved across Mikey's throat and slammed on the back of his head.

Raphael screamed in agony as he knelt next to his brother. Raphael pulled Mikey's head into his lap as Donatello began to examine him. There was very little blood escaped from his throat. Just a small cut. Then Raphael felt something wet spreading across his hands into his lap. As he pulled out his hand, Donatello's eyes widened. Blood covered Raphael's hand. Donatello carefully rolled Mikey to his side. A huge gash was across Mikey's head. He quickly pulled out some bandages and wrapped them tightly. "We need to get him home to find out the damage."

Raphael pounded his fist in the roof. "But those damn turtles.." "Are going to wait," Leonardo demanded as he tried to control the panic in his voice. "We need to get Mikey home now before they come back to finish the job." It seemed with pure luck they were able to get home without any further incident. Donatello was able to clean and stitched up the gash. For the last couple of days, Mikey slept, barely moving. Donatello reassured Leo their little brother was going to be okay.

Leonardo shook off the memory and focused in. "How is he?" he asked as Michelangelo groaned when Donatello placed an ice pack on his head.

"Slight concussion but nothing serious. He should be ready to go tonight." He glanced at the bloodied scratch that trailed Mikey's throat. That night was still fresh in his memory. The woman's hand moved so quickly he was sure she sliced his brother. Everyone became overwhelmed when they realized he was okay. The only reminders were the scratch and large knot at the back of his head.

Leonardo and Donatello walked out to the living room as the solid punches on the punching bag echoed the lair. Leo rubbed his head. "I don't understand why they first fought along us and then turned when they saw that book. Why's it so important?"

Donnie tapped the table before picking up a pencil and paper. He began to draw the images and words he imprinted on. "From what I studied it's some kind of ritual book. Something not good but that's all I know."

"You got that right," Raphael grumbled. "They all need a good ass whooping." Just then Donatello's phone rang.

"Hey April," he said feeling his cheeks blushed. He told April earlier about the incident and kept her updated with his condition.

"Hey, Donnie. How's Mikey today?" Donatello glanced over at the lab door as Mikey slowly walked towards the couch.

"Did anyone catch that license plate on that bus? Freaking blown some serious gaskets," he muttered, sitting down and leaning back. "He's okay for now. Have you heard anything unusual?"

"Not from my end." Raphael's cell rang. "Great. What's up, Casey?" Silence followed. "No, we're at home. What? No, we don't have any kissing cousins, asshole. What? Where? Okay, we're on our way."

Raphael pinched his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Okay, look. If, if the damn Tooth Fairy starts flying around, I will take my ass to the nearest insane asylum and get committed." Donatello exchanged looks with Leonardo. Maybe Raph was finally losing it.

"Shut up." He knew those looks. "Casey saw two mutant turtles heading towards the south end. With blonde and brown hair."

Mikey laughed. "Hairy turtles," he smiled before he groaned in pain.

On the other end, April heard everything from Donatello's phone. She quickly grabbed her jacket and exited her apartment. There was an excellent overview from her building. "I'm heading to the roof now. I might be about to see what's going on." Her words slowed down as she opened the staircase outside.

Two figures stood at the ledge before they turned to face her. The moon lifted the shadow off their faces. One was tall and slender with dark green skin, wearing a black trench coat. The other was obviously a female. Red hair streaked in black, 5'5" in height and petite. Bewildered look came across her face as she spotted the human.

"April, April, are you okay?" She could hear Donatello screaming for her. April brought the phone to her ear. "They're turtles. Here. They're turtles." "Get back inside, April. We're on our way.

"Damnit," Iva whispered. The woman looked like she goes to pass out. Ianto looked over at Iva when strange thoughts entered his mind.

_Over there! There they are! Get them._ He glanced to his right to see figures peeling off the dark buildings and run to them. "We need to go now," he yelled to Iva. Quickly they leaped down to the next rooftop.

They landed gracefully and sprinted across the asphalt tops as the Foot soldiers followed closely behind. Clinging sounds surrounded them as if hundreds of needles shot at them. Iva quickly ducked behind an air conditioner unit. Her hand grabbed Ianto's coat, pulling him down with her. Something sharp jabbed into his shoulder. Everything started to spin around.

He shook his head and looked at Iva. Her mouth moved in slow motion with no words coming out. Suddenly pain ran down his face as she drew back her hand. "Come on, soldier. Not now." They ran a few more feet before Ianto stumbled down.

"Well, well, there are two more turtles just as it was told." An evil grin spread across Karai's face when she pointed the dart gun at Iva. "Come on, sweetie. Just cooperate and everything will be good."

Iva smiled back. "That's a nice thought." Karai's head snapped backwards as Iva delivered a kick to her jaw. "But I have better things to deal with." She threw down a white pellet, imploding a bright light around her.

"Look for them NOW. Master wants them alive and undamaged."

Iva tried to slow her panting as she dragged Ianto down the alley. All of her senses were on complete high alert. Listening to every sound, looking at every movement. They were out in the open, vulnerable, exposed. She couldn't panic. She needed to keep her thoughts together if they were going to live through this. Then she saw the water tower. Safe.

"Damn, you're heavy, Ianto" Iva whispered as she adjusted him to her shoulders. Then she froze and gently laid him down. Her hand slipped to her collapsible staff from her belt. "Aaahhhh," Iva yelled as she threw out her staff.

A pair of katanas blocked the attack. "Enough of this," Leonardo demanded as Donatello walked around. "You're right. I don't have enough time for this. Get away from him." Iva yelled at Donatello when he checked Ianto's vital signs. She struggled to pick up Ianto from the ground but he was too heavy.

"Why were the Foot after you?" Leonardo asked. "I don't know. Why don't you ask them?" Iva snapped as she nodded her head behind them. The Foot soldiers descended down the fire escapes. Her eyes narrowed as Donatello picked up Ianto on the other side. "Let go," he whispered. Why did they want to help her after what she did?

Together they carried him down the alley, weaving in and out of buildings. Leonardo pointed ahead. "We'll head that way to the lair and see if he's going to be okay." Suddenly Karai appeared at the end of the alley. "It's not worth it, Leonardo. We could take them off of your hands and you'll never have to worry about them again." Leo shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Suit yourself," Karai whispered. The ninjas descended on the foursome from each direction. Iva spun around, kicking two in the face before elbowing another. She smashed the heel of her hand in someone's nose. Leonardo blocked off a ninja's attack and counterattacked with a similar approach. Then something shining caught his attention as Karai ran towards Donatello. Her sword aimed for his head.

"Watch out," Leo screamed as the sword swung down. He closed his eyes unable to look. "Shit!" The voice made his eyes snap open at the sight before him. Donatello sprawled across the ground with the girl turtle lying on his chest. Iva slowly sat up. Her hand went to her side as pain shot through. Blood seeped on her shirt.

"You're hurt," Donatello said as he grasped her hand. Iva snatched away from his touch. "Get my brother out of here. Now. Somewhere safe. I'll keep them distracted." Donatello was frozen in his place. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF."

Leonardo and Donatello gathered Ianto's form up and hurried to the next manhole. "Get him to the lair quickly. I'm going back to help her. If I'm not back soon, call the others. Now go." Donatello obeyed, heading down.

Foot reinforcement seemed to double when he came back. Bodies began to pile up as he joined in. They seemed invincible as they fought side by side. Then something sharp stung Iva's shoulders. Her legs became watery as the darkness flooded her vision. "Time to play now," Karai's voice floated in and out. Then there was nothing.

**Whew. That was something. LOVE IT.**


	6. Torment

**One more up for tonight. Don't own TMNT. Just OC and ploy.**

**Chapter 5-Torment**

Donatello leaned against the concentrate wall in the damp sewer tunnel. Adrenaline pumped furiously throughout his body as his hypersensitivity tuned in to the steady flow of water. He learned for an early age how every distribution in the water made a unique sound. He knew each one of his brothers, now he used it to listen to see if he had been followed.

After waiting forever, Donatello pulled Ianto's arm over his shoulder to adjust his weight and headed for the lair. Everything was quiet except the water lapping over his feet. His thoughts began to wonder back earlier tonight. He and Leonardo traced them to the water tower to find he got hit by a drugged dart. Donatello remembered the look of fear burned in her blue eyes when she told him to go. He began to head home when the girl pushed him away as Karai swung her blade at him. She had been hurt somehow. _Why would she do such a thing?_

He finally reached the far side of the brick wall and pulled down the small pipe along the drainage pipe. The brick wall slowly split in the middle, retracting in the walls. Donatello dragged Ianto in and headed for the couch. He immediately noticed something silver sticking out his shoulders. With ease, he plucked it out.

"Donatello?" Donnie jumped as Splinter slipped next to him, eyeing the visitor. "Who is this? Where are your brothers?" he expressed with concern. Donatello swallowed at the lump in the back of his throat. "Raph and Mikey went to help Casey. I don't know about Leo," he whispered, hanging his head in shame for leaving his brother behind. Splinter's hand rested on Donatello's shoulders.

"Tell me what's going on, my son."

Just then, a moan escaped from Ianto's lips. Splinter placed his palm against Ianto's forehead when a tingling sensation began to run up his arm to his shoulders.

_You're the one to help us_, an unfamiliar voice whispered in Splinter's mind.

Leonardo crumbled to the ground as the heavy pipes contacted with the back of his knees. The ninja drew back and plunged the end into his plastron. His stomach threatened to spill its contents on the floor before his tormentors. The other two men pulled back his chains and chuckled.

"Ready to talk?" Hun grinned as Leo lifted his face. The right side of his face throbbed with pain. He barely could see from his swollen eye. "Where's your brothers and teacher at?" Hun repeatedly asked. "Where you'll never find them," Leo answered when his head snapped backwards from Hun's blow.

As Hun pulled his fist back, he heard a chuckle. "Only a coward would get his jollies by kicking a man when he's down," Iva stated. Hun strived over towards her and grabbed at her bounded wrists. It was the only way to reinsure his followers the girl was no threat. Her crimson hair fell in her eyes as he jerked her face forward. She seemed so delicate and fragile as if she was made of porcelain. Her icy blue eyes burned with such rage. An evil smile played upon his face as he examined her. "You know, even for a mutant turtle, you are quite pretty. All except that pretty little mouth," Hun replied as she turned her face away from his grip.

"Aaww, aren't you just a happy ray of assholeness?"Iva replied, smiling. Hun punched her side, reopening her wound and shooting pain along her body. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep the scream inside as blood seeped down her throat. Leonardo lunged towards Hun before he received another blow with the pipe.

Iva cut her eyes to Hun. "Just wait, Big Blonde. I have something pretty and shiny that's waiting to see you again," she whispered in dark, cold tone. Goose bumps popped on Hun's skin at the remark.

"Enough," Shredder commanded as he walked into the room. "Get him to the wall." The ninjas quickly rebound Leo's restraints above his head and kneeled to the floor. Hun retreated to the corner of the room. His body shivered involuntarily as the tools gleamed lined across for the picking.

Shredder's ideal form of communication.

"I need some answers, Leonardo," Shredder said in disgust as his fingers delicately touched the gauntlet. The dim light shined off the blades as he slipped it on. Leonardo groaned in pain as the blades bit into his biceps, dragging towards his neck. "If you tell me your sensei's whereabouts, I promise you a quick death. If not, your pain will get worse."

Leonardo turned his head away. "Have it your way." He began to slice into Leo's thigh.

"Kawaiso,"Iva whispered. Hun growled as he pulled back his fish. "No," Shredder commanded. He walked over to inspect the newcomer. "So you're the one my soldiers have told me about. The one who beat up some of my best men and stabbed my general." Iva inhaled a deep breath to help calm her racing pulse. She wasn't sure what she would do next but for now the man stopped hurting Leonardo.

Iva shrugged her shoulders. "I was always the overachiever." Suddenly white spots danced in front of her eyes, her head jerked to the side. Her cheek filleted open as a curtain of blood ran down to her neck. The rustic smell began to assault her nostrils. Shredder brought the gauntlet a few inches from her face. "Perhaps some matters need to be taught. However from now I need to know from you where the other turtle is."

Iva nodded her head, laughing. "I'll tell you exactly where he is." She snapped her head forward, spitting on Shredder's shirt. "Up your ass." Something sharp stabbed in her wound. She could feel the blades ripping her flesh as they traveled from her shell to her stomach. Iva gritted her teeth as she could see the glee in Shredder's eyes. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

"Stop!" Leonardo yelled as he thrashed in the chains. He could no longer bear witness to brutality. Why was she taking so much punishment? After all she had done, why did he care of what was happening to her?

Shredder raised his arms once more when a thick, gravelly voice shouted, "No more, Saki." Leo glanced towards the cell door. A silhouette of a giant terrapin filled the door as he stooped down to enter. The white shirt seem stretched to the limit, showing off his muscular frame. His salt and pepper hair was pulled into a ponytail that hung over his trench coat.

He reached down as he yanked Leonardo off the ground. It was his weathered face that sent shivers down Leo's spine. A wide peach scar ran from the left side of his scalp to his lower right jaw, his black eye and empty socket peering in his eyes. "Hhhmm, you do look very similar to us," Gideon said as his laughter thundered from his chest. It was there where true evil reared its presence.

A few hours later, Raphael and Michelangelo met Casey near the old abandoned storage buildings. Casey motioned them across the yard to the last building near the water. He nodded his head towards the two figures pacing back and forth across the grounds. It seemed they were looking for something. The one called R.A. brushed back his blonde hair as he began speaking to Deacon in some foreign dialect.

Deacon shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe if you didn't lose your temper, we wouldn't be in the predicament." R.A. shot him a dirty look. "Just keep looking."

"See what I mean? I thought it was just you four guys," Casey said as he shook his head in disbelief. Raphael drew one of his sais, eyeing R.A. He was barely controlling his need to run out and beating the living daylights out of him.

"Hell no. Besides he has two other besties somewhere else," he replied. Casey's grin grew. "Awe, you're not buddies." Michelangelo smiled. "No. There was one guy that stopped two shrunken from smashing into me. It was awesome after he stopped them in midair." Raph turned his head towards Mikey, his face scrunch in confusion. "Come again?"

Mikey nodded as he laid out his palm and twirled his finger in a circle over it. "Yah, it was sweet." Raph pinched his fingers over his nose. "That blow must've knocked out some more marbles than we thought."

"Whatever, dude. One of them's a chick," Mikey finished. Before Casey was able to reply, R.A.'s head jerked towards them. They'd been spotted. R.A. and Deacon quickly climbed over the fence. Raphael swore as he started to run towards the fence. "Mikey, Casey, head around," he yelled. He flipped over the fence and landed gracefully to the ground as he saw blonde hair turn around the corner.

Raphael felt the corners of his mouth lifting up. He followed them to the end of the alley. "End of the road, boys," Raph whispered

Gideon inspected Leonardo for a moment before throwing him to the ground. Pain seared throughout Leo's body as he slowly gathered himself off the ground. In an instant, he saw Iva's eyes narrowed and her body stiffened as Gideon walked over to her and Shredder.

"Mr. Saki," Gideon began. "You need to be careful with this one." Iva gasped when Gideon grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her elegant neck. Her skin crawled as he licked his tongue from her unharmed cheek to her neck. Gideon moaned and bit his bottom lip, feeling the ecstasy fill him up. The sweet smell of her purity seemed to give him his satisfaction. Iva shivered in disgust and fear.

He pulled away from her and turned to his new partner. "If you want a great army to rule the world, you need a great lieutenant to lead them to victory. This pretty thing here," he pointed at Iva, "is one of the best warriors from my home world and once my prized pupil. She can't do you any good if she's dead."

"Bastard," Iva whispered. Gideon yanked on her hair painfully.

Shredder shook his head in agreement. "Yes, I have seen her work. Perhaps we could make some agreement, but for now I need from these two is information." Shredder snapped his fingers. Two ninjas appeared and bowed before him.

"Bring me my daggers. Well done," he demanded. Leonardo felt his breathing caught up in his throat as he tried to see what they were bringing. "Shit," he heard Iva swear as she struggled with her chains. A few moments later, the ninjas appeared. Two of them held a dagger a piece while the other two held blow torch. Shredder reached up and ripped off Iva's shirt sleeve from her wrist to her shoulder.

The ninjas began heating up the daggers, their blades becoming an amber glow. Hun held Leonardo's forearm still against the wall as Shredder did the same to Iva. "Now tell us the location of your friends and sensei," his voice spoke coldly. She and Leo locked eyes with one another as silence continued to hang in the air. "Very well."

Suddenly a blood curling scream escaped from Iva's throat as the hot blade slowly slid down her forearm, splitting and blistering her flesh and skin. The sense of helplessness swept over Leonardo as Hun brought the blade towards his arm.


	7. Only Fate Chooses

**Don't own the turtles. Reviews, reviews please.**

**Chapter 6- Only Fate Chooses  
**

"Some of your hurts you have cured/And the sharpest you still have survived/But what torments of grief you endured/From evils which never arrived."- Ralph Waldo Emerson

Deacon's shell hit the asphalt as Mikey's kusarigama snagged his leg from beneath him. The wind knocked out of his lungs as he rolled over to his knees. Casey pulled his hockey stick from his bag and aimed it from Deacon's head.

Deacon put up his arm to block the blow, splintering up the hockey stick into millions of pieces. Casey growled while he surveyed the damage. "What the hell, man? You broke my stick. I just got that," Casey said angrily. He chucked the remains of the hockey stick and pulled out his wooden bat. "Batter up," he announced, swinging his new prized possession.

Casey swung at the brown-haired humanoid turtle barely missing Deacon's head. "Where did you pretty mutants come from?" Casey asked sarcastically. Deacon rammed his shoulder in Casey's mid-section.

Raphael blocked R.A.'s sword with his sais as he quickly brought his leg up and delivered a powerful kick to R.A. He felt the corners of his mouth lifting as he watched that cocky son of a bitch doubling over. He tied up his grasp, ready for the next round.

"You're an excellent warrior, turtle," R.A. smirked as he straightened up his form. "Too bad you won't live to find out how this will end." R.A. swung his pearl colored sword in full motion as the tip of the blade nipped into Raphael's upper arm. A curtain of blood slowly tumbled. The bones cracked loudly as Raphael cranked his neck from side to side. The hell-bent anger boiled through his body. Raph closed his eyes and slowly let out his breath.

R.A. threw a hard jab as Raph caught it with the ease. "Okay, asshole. Now you really pissed me off." His eyes snapped open.

Donatello paced back and forth as his brothers' phones went unanswered. Panic began to tighten up in his chest while random thoughts crashed through his mind. Where were they? What if they were hurt or . . .worse? It had been hours since he heard from them.

He jumped as a hand gently landed on his shoulder. April stood there, smiling. "They'll be okay." Donatello nodded his head and grabbed her hand. He was grateful that she was there with him. "He's awake." Donatello walked with April into the living room where Ianto sat. Splinter handed him a cup of herbal tea.

"Thank you," Ianto whispered as he bowed his head in respect. His head hammered in pain and disorientation. He slowly sipped the tea and immediately felt the pain disappear. "Amazing," Ianto spoke to himself. He began to prod his finger in the cup, twirling around the tea to figure out the ingredients that caused the pain to leave. Suddenly, Ianto heard someone clearing his throat.

Ianto looked up to see three figures staring at him. He felt strong emotions of wariness and confusion swirling around his mind. His cheeks flushed hot with embarrassment. Names popped so sudden in Ianto's mind that he spilled some tea on the floor.

_Splinter, Donatello, April._

He quickly sat the cup down to the table. "Thank you for saving me. Please regard my deepest apology for my behavior, Splinter and Donatello. I'm afraid I'm not quite myself." He rubbed his hands on the front of his pants. Splinter felt the tingling sensation returning as he put his hand on Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto's eyes widened. "Wow," he mumbled.

Splinter studied the young turtle's features and body language. Ianto appeared the same age as his own sons. He seemed well refined, keeping his hands in his lap and back straighten. Somehow, he seemed more mature. "What is your name?"

"Ianto."

"How did you know our names?" Donatello asked. Ianto darted his eyes back and forth as he nervously laugh. Whatever he was hit with earlier lowered his guard. "Your names, right?" Ianto began to look around the room. It seemed they were somewhere underground and well protected.

"Why was the Foot after you? Where did you come from? Are you mutants?" Donatello asked as he knelt next to the couch. Ianto could feel waves of anxiety and uncertainty washing over the turtle. Then the images began to flash violently into his mind. Men in black clothing, fists flying, Donatello and a blue masked turtle appearing.

"Donnie, let the, uh, guy, breath for a second," April said as she leaned her weight on her back leg.

Ianto stared at Donatello and then back at April. Blurry flashes burned in front of his eyes. Colors of red, blue, orange, and purple stood before a large black book. The book opened as a large ball of fire poured on the colors.

"Are you okay?" Splinter asked. Ianto nodded, deciding not to tell them of the vision. "Just a little overwhelmed right now."

Ianto took another sip of the tea and twisted the cup in his hands. The truth needed to come out. They deserved it.

"I would be honored to tell you anything you want to know. But please understand there are some things what you may consider …," Ianto spoke. Suddenly he threw the cup in the air. Donatello instinctively reached out to stop the cup from crashing into the floor. Instead his jaw went slack as the cup seemed to float in mid-air.

"Irrational," Ianto finished as the cup came to rest in his hand. "Wow," April whispered. "How did you do that?" He smiled. "First where are my sister and the blue masked turtle?"

Donatello sighed. "Where is everyone else at?" he muttered to himself. As his hand dialed the number, a sense of forbidding tumbled over him. Donnie knew time was ticking down.

"Damnit," Raphael swore under his breath as his shell cell rang to the umpteenth time tonight. He quickly ducked from series of punches and slashed his sai towards R.A.'s body.

"Donnie, this isn't the best time to talk," he grunted as he blocked another punch.

"Raph, finally," Donatello's voice sighed with relief. "You and Mikey need to come home now."

Raphael flipped backwards behind R.A. and blocked R.A.'s elbow. "Sorry, but I'm ranking up some points in an ass whooping contest. Mikey." He threw the phone to Michelangelo who caught it with ease. Mikey glanced back at Casey and Deacon fighting with each other.

He put the phone up to his ear and grinned. "What's up, Donnie?" Mikey listened as Donatello informed of the recent events that occurred. His smile slowly dripped down into a frown.

Raphael knew something was wrong. Very wrong. He jerked his head at Mikey. Mikey shook his head. "Leo's missing and Don's got one of them," he pointed at Deacon. "There. At. Home."

Confusion filled Raph's mind. "What? One of them? At home? Give me the phone, Mikey." The strain of the orange masked turtle's voice caught Deacon's attention. Instinctively he knew something approached to Iva and Ianto. Deacon immediately stopped his attack and threw up his hands.

Casey held his bat at guard as he wasn't sure what was going on. R.A. dropped to a defensive stance as he turned his face towards Raphael. "What are you doing, Deacon?" "Surrendering."

"What the hell is going on, Donnie?" Raphael asked. He stood in silence as he listened to Donatello.

"What?! What do you mean you have him at the lair?!" Raphael erupted, fighting off panic. "Did he force you to take him there? Did he threaten you?" Silence hung in the air. "What do you mean Leo ordered you? Are you fucking retard?" Raphael threw his hand in the air.

"WHAT?! OH HELL NO!" He listened more to his brainy brother. Suddenly Raphael's posture shifted as someone else's voice spoke. "Hai, Sensei. I will." He began to swear under his breath as he looked at R.A. and Deacon.

"You two need to come with us. Ianto is with my brother and master," Raphael grumbled. "But know now if you two even breath wrong, I promise blue and black will be your permanent colors, got it?" R.A. opened his mouth to protest when Deacon put his hand on his shoulder. "Yes, got it."

Karai slammed her fist against Iva's face. The beatings continued with no avail. Iva's head dropped to her chest. Karai walked and grabbed her face. "You will tell me where your comrades are and tell me NOW."

Suddenly Iva's knee shot up, hitting Karai's stomach. She stumbled backwards as Iva jerked towards her. The restraints began to groan under the struggle.

"Touch me again and I promise I'll bust more than your fat stomach," Iva spoke coldly as her eyes narrowed. The sinister look sent chills down Karai's back. She smiled as she lifted Leonardo's head and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. "See ya later, Leonardo," Karai purred. The cell door slammed.

Adrenaline left Iva's body at once, making her legs wobbly and unstable. Excruciating pain ran through her body and hit full force to her stomach. Iva swallowed the bile tickling at the back of her throat. Her wrists felt so raw. Her body was burning up with fever. She pulled hard against the chain. It bit and saw into her flesh as she twisted and turned her wrist. Finally freed.

She slowly pulled her shirt up. The fabric entangled in the sticky blood, tearing off the scabs. She gently pressed on the wound Karai gave her, watching yellow pus and blood creep out. Yep, definitely affected, she thought as she looked at Leonardo.

One side of his face was swollen and bruised. Blue and black spots covered his body. On his left forearm was a huge blistering gash where the large man sliced the hot blade into him. Bits of burnt end of his skin could be seen.

Hatred grew in Iva's heart as she recalled his screams in pain. She held up her arm at the similar wound she received. Until now, Iva didn't feel any of the pain. The dull throbbing shot down her arm. She needed to ignore it for now.

"Hey, Leonardo. Come on, wake up." Leonardo stirred and lifted up his head. His whole body throbbed in dull pain where the Foot beaten him until he was barely conscious. He remembered how he screamed for Shredder to stop torturing the girl. It was too much for him to bear witness.

"Leonardo." At last, Leo looked up and locked eyes with Iva. Her cheek sliced up and swollen as one side of her shirt soaked in blood. Iva smiled and waved with her free arm. He was alive and so was she. Leonardo's eyes darted around the room looking for danger.

"Where are they?"

"Gone for now. How are you doing?" Iva asked. She hated to ask the most obvious question. It was almost asking him if green was his true skin color.

Leonardo nodded. "I'm okay, I guess." That's when he realized something. "How about you? Are you okay, uh . . . I don't even know your name."

"Iva. My name is Iva." A small chuckle escaped from her lips. "Honestly I've been better. Damsel in distress is not in my résumé. I'm also guessing your crew and mine either don't know we're missing yet or beating the shit of each other."

He couldn't help but chuckled. "Maybe a bit of both." Leonardo looked at the female turtle. He wanted to know everything about her, but there was a part of him that wanted to strangle her. "Why was the Foot after you?" He surprised at the question that came out of his mouth.

Iva shrugged. "Guess some sick drafting. Why that metal guy pissed at you for?"

Leo felt his eyes grow heavy. "My brothers and I fought with Shredder for years to keep the city safe." He saw a ghost of a smile cross her face. "Brothers? They're your family. They mean a lot to you, don't they?" He nodded.

"Family is very important. Without them we're nothing." Her eyes casted down to the floor. "I'm sorry what I did to your brother."

Leonardo's eyes snapped open. She wrapped her arm around her knees and put her head down. After a while he knew she was asleep.

"Thank you."

Gideon stood at the large glass wall, staring out the city's oceanfront. It was beautiful how the stars' reflection dance on the water's surface. He heard the door to his chamber slide open as someone entered the room.

"Yes?"

Hun walked in and knelt before Gideon. "Master, one of the ninjas found this when they were purchasing the turtles." He lifted a black cloth above his head.

Gideon glided across the floor until he stood a few inches from Hun. His hands gently removed the cloth. His eye gleamed in delight. "Chi no hon. The Blood Book. Excellent."

He slowly smoothed his fingers over the leather-bound book. "What about my box?"

"Empty, Master." Gideon snarled at Hun before gathering his posture. The smile returned. "No matter for now. We have the book and an innocent. The other two will come." Gideon placed the book onto the table as he pulled out a syringe from his coat. He pulled up Hun's head before jabbing it in Hun's neck.

Hun groaned as the liquid coursed through his body. His eyes rolled back glowing bright blue before fading out. "We need to find these other turtles and the Khanta. Use this tracking device from the dart. Bring the one here and dispose the others."

"As you wish, Master Gideon," he said as he rose to his feet and headed out. Gideon laughed and walked back to his original place by the wall.

"Everything is going to plan. Soon Saki will have his weapons and I will have the gifted one. Then when the time is right, I will control Saki's mind and then no one will stop me and my revenge."

A manically laugh thundered from the depth of his chest as he continued to overlook his future territory.

"What the hell is this?" Raphael began as he saw Ianto sitting on the couch next to Splinter. "We're bringing the enemy to the lair now. Let's just go and put up a huge neon sign with the arrow pointing down saying, "We're down here, assholes. Come and get it."" Raph extended his hands and pointed to himself as he animated his point.

"I don't think a sign can hold that many words in such a short notice," Mikey smirked. Raph smacked Mikey on the back of the head. "Ouch, man. I got a sensitive battle scar there. Geez, trying to lighten the mood."

"For once, shut the fuck up. Where the hell is Leo? And what the fuck is going on?" Raphael looked around the room before jabbing his finger at Donatello. "If you tell me to watch what I say, I will slap the shit out of you."

"Raphael, watch the language," Splinter said to his elder son. Raph gritted his teeth as he walked to the kitchen.

Deacon sat on the couch next to his younger brother. R.A. kicked the wall and turned to Raph. His eyes red with heavy bags beneath them. "Why does it matter to you anyway, freak? Why do you ever care?" Raphael pulled out his sai. His patience with this cocky son of a bitch was gone.

Casey grabbed Raphael's shoulders, trying to calm down his friend. April and Donatello stepped back from the tension when a cup shot across the table and against the wall.

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" Everyone became quiet as they saw Ianto's white eyes. He took another breath before his eyes were once again blue. "Fighting against each other isn't going to help. No one knows where Iva or Leonardo is," Ianto replied.

"He is right. We are all exhausting from the last few days' events. My sons please help our guests to make sleeping arrangements."

Everything was quiet in the lair as early morning approached. Suddenly loud splashing became louder and louder. Hun lifted up his hand. "We're here."

**R & R.  
**


	8. Retrieval

**Hey readers. Sorry about that. Busy busy week. Here you go. Remember to read and keep sending in those reviews. **

**I don't own the turtles.**

**Chapter 7**

Donatello's eyes burned with exhaustion. He needed to rest, but how could he? The turtle clan who tried to kill his baby brother was now curled up in their home. The impossible phenomenon with the floating cup.

But the real reason for being awake was Leo was still missing. Just then his door to the lab opened. Mikey walked in, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Even with his mask on, Donatello could see the dark bags under his eyes.

"Are you still up?" Mikey mumbled as he sat down next to his older brother. Donatello nodded. "Couldn't sleep. You?" Mikey shook his head. "Do you think Leo's okay?"

"I hope so," Donatello said as he turned back to the computer, watching the little green dots dance up and down the screen. "I'm tracking the signal from his phone. Hopefully soon we'll have a location."

Silence hung between them as they sat together. For Donatello, it was a rare moment to enjoy his brother. "That was pretty cool, wasn't it?" Mikey said. A huge grin spread across his face.

"What's that?" "How Ianto was able to throw the cup in the air without touching it. It was mind-blowing." Donatello felt his blood boiling through his body. "Why do you care? Don't you remember?" His voice grew louder with each work. "His sister knocked you out and almost killed you. And being on our side? I mean, they can't be trusted."

Mikey's hand traced the small scar near his Adam's apple before touching the small knot on back of his head. He remembered how panic spread through him as the blade grazed him. He shook his head to rid the memory. "Yeah, that is true. But, Donnie, wouldn't we do the same?"

"What do you mean?"

Michelangelo shrugged. "There's been more times where we've done risky things to make sure our family's safe. I doubt she wanted to hurt me as much as she wanted to save her family. I'm just saying maybe we should give them benefit of the doubt. What would we've done if we were in her shoes?"

Donatello nodded in surprise. "Hmm, that was very insightful. Maybe…"

Suddenly alarms began to blast. Donatello pulled up the software from the security cameras. His eyes widened as the tunnels filled with dozens of Foot soldiers with Hun in frontline. "Shit," he swore. Donatello and Mikey ran out of the lab towards the front door. Everyone was already awake and stood with weapons ready.

"What is that?" R.A. asked as he sat up from the couch. "We're about to have some company."

Suddenly the door splintered into pieces as the foot ninjas poured in. Mikey launched in a twist spin and slammed his nunchucks in two ninjas. "Wow, Raph. I think that sign might be an excellent idea." Raphael flew and took out three soldiers right away.

"Shut up, Mikey."

Raphael gasped for air as he felt the Foot ninja's arm wrapped around his throat and tightened. He tried to reach behind him with no avail. Suddenly the arm slipped off as the man crumbled to the floor. Raphael turned around to face Deacon, who nodded at him. He would have to thank him later. Raphael pulled his sais and dove in the middle of a crowd of ninjas.

The turtles and the Khan clan continued to fight. Sounds of metal slamming against flesh. Suddenly a shrilling sound came from Donatello's laboratory. He quickly pole vaulted over the fighting crowd and landed gracefully in front of the door. Don smirked as a green spot blinked repeatedly in one spot.

Leo. He found Leo's location. As Donatello turned to leave, something caught his eye.

The computer screen showed more ninjas pouring into the tunnels. He calculated there would be too many to handle without having their leader. They needed to escape. Donatello hurried to Raphael and R.A. who were shell to shell fighting the Foot.

"Raph, I got Leo's location. We also have more of these wonderful people coming in," Donatello said sarcastically as he punched a man.

"What about our home?" Raphael asked. "We can't just leave it."

"My sons, we must retreat. It isn't safe." Master Splinter yelled over the chaos. R.A. looked at the continuous flow of ninjas at entrance way before looking at Donatello. He didn't want to retreat. He needed to fight, find out where Leonardo was. But if they stayed, they would be slaughtered. Ianto yelled, "Do you have another way out?"

"Yes, there's an elevator that leads up to the warehouse."

Suddenly there was a thick smell of smoke. Hun stood a few feet from the clan with an evil smirk. In his hand was a bottle stuffed with a fire up cloth. "At last, I will destroy your disgusting turtles along with Leonardo and help Master Gideon completing his plan."

"Gideon?" Deacon repeated. Then Hun launched the bottle at turtles' feet. The powerful heat nearly scotched their skins as the fire quickly spread. Raphael pulled back and shot at April and Casey. "Casey, get April and Splinter out of here. A couple of you yahoos need to go with them."

R.A. pulled back his teeth before he regained his composure. He motioned at Ianto and Deacon. "Go now. Hurry." Raphael nodded at Mikey.

Quickly everyone got on the elevator. Donatello, R.A., and Raphael stood before them as more ninjas surrounded them. "No," Mikey screamed, his hand shot out to grab his brothers. Casey pulled him back before the doors closed. Mikey crumbled to the floor as he covered his head and began to sob. His heart felt as if it was being ripped apart. He couldn't bear the loss of another brother.

Everyone quietly exited and headed to Casey's truck and the Battle Shell. Splinter pressed the down button and began to silently pray for a miracle. The tension grew while time slowly ticked away. April wrapped her arms around Mikey, laying her head on top of his, waiting and praying.

Splinter's eyes perked up. Mikey picked up his faced to hear the grinding sound of the elevator crawling up. Everyone grabbed their weapons and drew in their breath. The doors opened as R.A., Raphael, and Donatello poured out. Black soot covered their faces as they leaned against their knees, gasping for fresh air. Mikey jumped down and embraced Raphael in a rib crushing hug.

Splinter hurried up to his sons and hugged them tightly. Raphael shook his head. "The lair. It's all gone. All of it. What do we do now?"

Donatello held up his phone. "I got Leonardo's location. It looks like he's at the abandoned hospital a few blocks from here."

Splinter took in a deep breath as eight pairs of eyes stared at him, looking for guidance. "We have lost the battle and our home. We need put our differences aside and save the rest of our family. This isn't a luxury we are willing to lose."

One by one, everyone agreed.

Leonardo slowly opened his eyes. His body ached with every slight movement. He looked over at Iva. She laid down, pressing her face against the floor. Her jade colored face looked flushed as her body shivered as if she was cold. One side of her shirt lifted high enough exposing the crisscrossing bloodied wounds.

"Iva, Iva," Leo called. "Come on. Get up."

Iva's eyes snapped openly. She sucked air to her lungs as she began the painful chore of sitting up. He could hear her holding in her pain and discomfort. "We need to get out of here. Can you get your other hand out?" Leonardo asked Iva. She closed her eyes and nodded. The chains shifted slightly as she pulled her wrist. Her face remained calm and cool.

"Finally," Iva said as she held up her raw bloody wrists. "Thank you, mother, for small hands." Iva gathered every bit of strength and crawled over to Leonardo. She knew running would be faster, but her stomach couldn't hold any jostling without chucking everything. Finally Iva sat next to him and reached for her boot. A blade snapped up in her hand as she reached for his restraints.

Leonardo pulled back from her touch. "I'm not going to cut you unless you keep moving. Hold still." His breathing became shallower as the blade scratched in his lock. At last his hand tumbled down, landing on her shoulder. He felt how hot and clammy her skin was. She was very sick. Suddenly his hand grabbed her arm, wanting to help. Iva's eyes darkened as they darted to his grip.

"Two things," she began when she held up one finger. "I'm fine. Second." Up went her other finger. "Don't touch me. Promise I don't like that."

"Sorry," he whispered as she picked his other restraint. Finally freed. Leonardo stood up and leaned against the wall. "Let's get out of here." Then the cell door opened up as the familiar giant form of a turtle walked in.

"Very impressive. I thought it may have taken you longer, my dear. How wrong were I about you and your friend," Gideon teased. His empty socket glared heavily at them. Iva's mouth pulled back in a feral snarl. "I sure as hell am not your 'dear'." Something black clenched in his hand.

Leonardo recognized mixture of panic and anger in her eyes. "Where did you get that?" Iva pointed at Gideon's side. The corner of Gideon's mouth tugged up until it broke into a full on grin. "The Blood Book, my DEAR Iva. The promise I have to finish my mission in this life. Now I just need your brother and the seer and everything will be peachy."

Gideon quickly paced across the room and grabbed Iva's arm before she and Leonardo were able to react. He nodded towards a ninja who pulled a syringe out of Gideon's coat. "Now you will help me rather you want to or not." Blue liquid glowed bright as the ninja aimed for Iva's neck. Leonardo's leg shot out at the man's arm. The syringe bounced off the floor before rolling under the chrome table.

"Master Gideon," Hun walked in the cell. His face blackened and surrounded by the smell of smoke. "They got away. All of them." Gideon's eye blazed in dark fire. "What do you mean?" Sirens pierced through the silence. Leonardo broke into a smile. His brothers had arrived. Suddenly many arms grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. Gideon stared at Hun. "Get him to the van with little damages as necessary."

Iva's body crumbled when Gideon punched her face. He slung her over his shoulders and headed down the hall. Leonardo started to protest and pulled from the grips of his captors. He rolled from his stomach onto his back. Mixture of emotions overflowed him as he fought each one with all of his reserved strength. Then the coolness of metal clasped around his wrist.

"NO," Leo yelled. Suddenly the ninja lifted up. "He said no," a gruff voice yelled as the man was thrown across the room. More hands reached down, pulling more men off. At last a pair of hands helped Leo to his feet.

"Leo," Mikey said as he wrapped his arms tightly around his eldest brother. Leo groaned in pain. Bruises felt they had bruises. Leonardo looked around to see his brothers with two other figures. The blonde and brown haired turtles. "What?"

Raphael shook his head. "Not now, Fearless. Let's go." Raphael and Mikey put his arms around each of their shoulders. Leonardo felt his legs collapsing against their support. He wanted to get out of that hell hole but he couldn't. "No," he whispered as his brothers began pulling him out of the cell. He struggled. "No, we can't leave her. He took her with that black book."

R.A. stepped towards Leonardo. "He as in Gideon." He swore as Leonardo nodded. "He's got the book." "We'll go her, Leo. We need to get you out first." The clans quietly hurried down the hall. Their eyes and ears peeled back for danger until they reached the end of the hallway. R.A. pressed his back against the wall. He didn't dare to breathe as he felt every inch of skin raise up. "We need to get home," Leonardo whispered. Mikey sighed. "The Foot found the lair and burnt it." Leo's mouth opened when Mikey interrupted. "Don't worry. Casey took Master Splinter and Ianto to the farmhouse. April's waiting in the Battle Shell for us."

R.A. waved his hand. The clans slowly crept into the darkened room. Silence plagued them except the shifting of their feet. "I don't like this," Donatello whispered when fluorescent lights flooded his eyes. Raphael looked up at the upper deck as a huge figure stepped out. "What the hell?" He couldn't believe his eyes as the terrapin smiled down at them.

"Welcome, fellow turtles. I see you have my innocent," Gideon began. Donatello pulled out his bo staff as Mikey continued to stare. "Dudes, he has only one eye. Sick, man." Gideon growled at the comment. "Join me, my comrades. I promise you riches and power beyond your dreams." Raphael smirked. "Sorry I don't play well with psychos."

R.A. stepped up and drew out his sword. "Let my sister go, Gideon, and I promise to kill you swiftly." Gideon's plastron shook hard as he gathered his composure. "Oh, please, young prince. You don't have a prayer to defeat me." Donatello looked over at a pair of legs draped over Gideon's shoulder. He saw something gleaming behind Gideon's shoulders as it rose up and flashed down. "You never have and you never….AHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHH!" Gideon began to scream and grabbed for his shoulder. Iva rolled off to the deck floor, holding to her knife.

"You stupid little…"He reached for her as she rolled off the deck. Iva felt her body plunging to its death. She felt either too weak or too tired to care. Suddenly the fall broke by a pair of arms.

"I got you," Donatello whispered. He barely was able to hold her as the fever raged on. They started running to the door. "April, we need the Battle Shell ready," Raphael yelled in his cell as he and Mikey pulled Leonardo. Gunshots surrounded them as they bounced along the floor. The Battle Shell crashed through the wall before turning around.

Donatello cradled Iva's body in him as he threw open the door. His brothers and other turtles hopped in. "Now," Raphael yelled. Donatello looked at Leo. He shook his head and pointed at Iva's side. Carefully Donatello lifted the girl's shirt slightly. His cheeks flushed as his hand gazed her side.

"She's bleeding pretty bad and one of the wounds is severely infected." He looked at R.A. "I need to clean it and stop the bleeding. When we reached to our safe place, I will see what needs to be done." As R.A. and Donatello talked, Mikey looked out the back window as the city shrink away to a small cluster of lights. His home was gone, his oldest brother injured, strange clan he wasn't sure if they were friend or foe. He folded his arms on his legs and put his face on them as the tears spilled down his cheeks.


	9. Untitled

**Another chapter up. A little short but needed it. Any questions or comments, please insert in to the reviews.**

**TMNT not do I own.**

**Chapter 8- Untitled**

_Swords clashed while screams pierced through the darkened night as she dashed across the field. Her foot slipped as she fell to the ground. Her hands shot forward, landing in a sticky puddle. The rustic, salty smell of blood is over her arms. Up ahead smoked fog swirled about before slowly departing, revealing three figures dressed in samurai armor. The two blue armors stood guard while the one in red and gold stepped front. The leader. She scrambled to her feet and ran full force, ignoring her blood covered arms. She needed to warn them of what was to come. It was too late as a form took shape in the fog._

_The dark figure stepped out of the vortex, gripping his sword engulf in blackened flame. Gideon. Her muscles begged to stop as she pushed harder to reach them. The smaller warrior ran forward and suddenly screamed as the black sword bit in his shoulder. His arm dropped lifelessly to the ground._

_The leader in the red and gold armor jumped forward and swung at Gideon. She finally reached them. The leader spun around and began yelling at her yet there was no sound from his mouth. "Look behind you," she screamed. _

_His eyes widened, his face limp as the sword sliced through his chest. _

Iva suddenly shot up, a scream stuck in her throat. Her hands automatically reached for her weapons to only grip a soft blanket. She closed her eyes as she tried to forget the memory.

After a few moments, Iva opened her eyes and looked around. She was no longer in a cell, but in a homey looking bedroom. The walls were a pale blue color with strips of flower patterned borders across the top. Across from her bed was a dark brown dresser with a large mirror on top. To the right was a window covered with a sheer white curtain. A brown door was to the left of the dresser.

She couldn't remember clearly what happened that night. Just bits and pieces. Iva remembered being carried upstairs by someone in purple. He yelled for various things and began to clean her wounds. Sharp needles snaked through her wounds. The purple one kept telling her everything was okay. Then there was a woman with orange reddish hair helping to remove something.

Iva pulled back the covers and gasped. "What in the hell?" She glanced down at her clothes. Instead of her usual black clothing, someone dressed her in a pair of pink and blue plaid pajama bottoms and matching pink V neck shirt. She brought her hand to her head when she saw her forearm wrapping up in bandages. Pain shot down the side of her body as she slowly stood up and walked to the mirror.

Her red and black streaked hair stuck up everywhere. Her face seemed okay except for the scar on her cheek. She looked exhausted. There was no telling how long she slept. She reached down and lifted her shirt to see the damages. Damn, she thought as what seemed rows and rows of bandages wrapped around her midsection.

Iva's stomach growled when a delicious smell crept in her room. She looked into the dark hallway and heard the sounds of talking and laughing echoed up the stairs. Using her stealth, Iva slowly made her way down the stairs. Her heart pounded hard against her chest, ready for anything. Finally she reached the bottom and surveyed her surroundings.

To her left was the living room. To her right were a red-headed woman and the orange masked turtle cooking at the stove. "Mikey, watch out," the woman laughed as she playfully pushed on the orange masked turtle. He laughed loudly as he flipped something from the pan. At the counter sat a purple one reading a paper and stirring a spoon in a cup.

There was a large wooden table next to the kitchen. A man size rat sat at the head with Leonardo to his right. Next to Leonardo were a red masked turtle and a human male. The red one and man talked and laughed where pieces of toast flew out of the man's mouth. Disgusting, Iva thought. On the left side of the rat were her three brothers eating.

Iva crossed her arms in front of her chest as she suddenly felt very awkward. She began to calculate how quickly she could hurry before someone noticed her. Iva began up the stairs when she heard "Hello."

_Damnit_, Iva wondered. She jerked her head to see the purple masked turtle suddenly by the stair rail. Everything stopped eating and stared at her as if she was some wild animal ready to pounce on her prey.

"Are you hungry?" the red-headed woman asked. Iva slightly nodded. "Coming up," the orange masked turtle said cheerfully as he picked up a bowl of batter. The purple turtle motioned her to a seat. Suddenly the scrapping of chairs startled her as everyone stood up.

"Right," Iva whispered, feeling her cheeks fluttered. Maybe she could make that quick dash back upstairs, but she decided sitting down would be best. Leonardo smiled at her with relief. "Iva," Ianto perked up. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." Her voice sounded hoarse. "Well hunger is no longer an option," Mikey announced proudly as he put a plate of pancakes before Iva. He quickly found a seat between Raph and Leo while Donatello and April hung back at the counter. Ianto introduced everyone as Iva began to eat.

"There was a fire back at the turtles' lair so they brought us here to take care of you and regroup. You and Leo were out for a few days, recovering from your wounds. You have a high fever that we weren't sure if you would make it. Leo awoke yesterday and now you have," Ianto said as he shifted his food around.

Deacon swallowed a mouthful of food. "The leaders agreed for a temporary truce so we can get some things settled and find out what's going out." Iva suddenly burst out laughing. "What?" She stifled her laugh. "R.A. actually made a mature decision? That's a new one."

R.A.'s eyes blazed with fire. "Shut up." Iva shrugged. "If it wasn't for your temper.."

"Enough," Splinter demanded calmly. "Fighting won't help what's occurring. Please explain to us who is this Gideon and how you know him."

Suddenly the Khanta clan all stopped eating and looked towards Ianto. He sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes, you all deserved an explanation. However, as I warned before, some of it is impossible to wrap your head around."

"Are you mutants?" Leonardo asked. "No," said Ianto. "We are known as Kame species back home in another dimension."

"So no mutagen or anything? You're from another dimension? How though?"

"Like this," Iva muttered as she stuck her finger in her enclosed fist. "All natural." Mikey started laughing.

"Iva!" Ianto yelled as it seemed it was his turn to blush. "Yes, we are from, which you considered as the Third Dimension. We were peaceful people who greatly pride ourselves for maintaining harmony and discipline. For centuries, we continued the tradition until three years ago."

Ianto shifted uncomfortably in place. "Our leader was Zarek, one of the greats. Gideon was his second-in-command and general to our military. One day it was discovered, Gideon planned to overthrow Zarek to take his position as ruler. He swore revenge before his exile from our world. That promise he kept. Gideon returned with a great army and began war. Hundreds killed, some captured, others missing. For two years, we rebelled and fought hard, making self-sacrifices." Ianto looked over at Deacon.

"During the last battle, Gideon was finally defeated but with a cost. He killed Zarek. Gideon imprisoned until he somehow escaped through the portal a few months ago. We were unable to track his coordinates until those Purple Dragons came through to our dimension."

Donatello looked up. "What were they after?" Deacon shrugged. "We knew they took some blueprints of sorts and artifacts." Raphael snapped his fingers. "What like weaponSo those black gadgets shooting black purple flames are weapons from your dimension?"

Iva nodded. "Plasma guns. Guarantee to hit your enemies up to 1000 meters away in a blaze of glory. How do you know?"

"There's a shitload of them at one of the storage units," Raphael said. Donatello shook his head, dismissing his brother's comments. "Artifacts? Like that black book and this?" He grabbed his duffel bag off the floor and pulled out the silver blade. Ianto's eyes grew wide. "Where did you find this?"

"Same place as the guns," Donatello replied. Suddenly the blade felt heavy and warm. Ianto shook his head. "Please put it up." Donatello placed it back in his bag.

Splinter rubbed his whiskers as Ianto's tale sunk in. "Why is this book so important and why is he interested in you two?" he said pointing at Iva and Ianto. "This Gideon must be crazy, wanting to work with Shredder," Raphael commented.

Iva smirked. "Your Shredder is nothing more than a pawn in Gideon's sick game. Once he used the Shredder to gain what he need, Gideon will be more dangerous than ever." Leonardo shifted his eyes to her. "What did Gideon mean when he told Shredder about needing a great lieutenant like you?"

Casey started to laugh and pound the table. Tears welled up to his eyes as he struggled to catch his breath. He pointed at Iva. "You fight? Hahaha. There is no way you could fight. You barely look strong enough to pick up five gallon bucket empty."

Iva bit her bottom lip as she tried to keep up her composure. "I'm very well of capable of handling situations myself." Casey laughed harder. "Yeah right. You probably need a strong man to help you out, little woman." _That's two_, Iva said to herself, watching Casey flex his muscles.

Casey smirked as her cheeks turned light red. He leaned over in his chair until he was a few inches from her. "Maybe you're just meant to arm candy, sweet cakes."

_Three._

Suddenly Casey's chin slammed on the table as Iva kicked his chair from beneath him. Casey growled as he and Iva stood up. He raised his fist back and plowed it straight for her face. Suddenly Iva caught his fist and slammed it to the table. A few milliseconds later, she plunged her fork towards his hand. Casey felt his knees become wobbly as he felt the coldness of steel slid by.

"You think it might be cute to act the way you do, but I do not. If you ever, ever disrespect me like that again, I promise I will take away the very thing that separates you from the females. Understand?"

Sweat popped across his forehead as he nodded. Iva glanced away to the table at the shocking expressions in the room and quickly retreated upstairs. Casey looked down at his hand to see the fork standing in the table between his middle and ring fingers. His eyes rolled back in his head before he crumbled to the floor.

Mikey shrugged. "Anyone want seconds?"

Shredder paced back and forth in the chamber room while he awaited further news of the turtles. Their lair had been completely destroyed along with any evidences of other hideouts. He was beginning to grow weary of his newly found partnership with Gideon. His obsession with the black book and finding the two "alien" turtles became too much.

What could be his true intentions from Shredder? Possible overthrowing him. Just then the doors flew opened as Gideon walked in and bowed to the floor.

"So what did you find?" Shredder whispered harshly, examining his gauntlet.

Gideon looked and shook his head. "Unfortunately nothing. However, we plan to continue to build the weapons and begin a hostile city takeover. Once the turtles hear of their beloved city under siege, then they'll be at your disposal."

Suddenly something flew past Gideon's head. He quickly stood up as Shredder's face appeared inches from his. "Who is this 'we'? You promised me you help take care of those freaks of nature. Your promises have proven to be worthless. Hun, get this thing out of here."

Gideon began to giggle. With every breath he took in, the laughing began louder and more manic. Shredder felt his chest burning with rage at Gideon's insane reaction.

"Oh, Mr. Oroku. You might think somehow I actually give a damn about what you think." Gideon walked over to the wall and pulled down the plasma gun, presenting it him. "I, not you, have provided weapons of perfection. I gave you the perfect way to destroy your enemies." Shredder ducked in time as Gideon chunked the gun towards him. Gideon's eyes widened with craze.

"Your guns will only timid people for brief moment in time before hope arises to start a revolution. But this here." With that, he pulled up the black book and waved it in the air. "The promises of power and complete control will continue to rule people from this pathetic dimension for generations to come."

Shredder snapped his fingers. Karai and Hun appeared at his side. "Take this manic away." When they didn't move, he spun around and found himself speechless as a strange blue color glowed in his loyal servants' eyes. They grabbed Shredder's arms and pulled him to the ground.

Gideon laughed harder, watching Shredder struggle. A syringe twirled between his fingers as his only eye grew darker in madness. "The female kunoichi was right about me. I can't be trusted." He jabbed the syringe into Shredder's neck and slowly pushed down on the value, enjoying the disappearance of the liquid.

"Now your men are now mine." He nodded at Hun. "Take him somewhere safe until he's completely under." Gideon glanced towards Karai.

"Continue with the plan. Once the turtles arrived, I want the gifted one and the woman unharmed. Oh, Karai, bring back one of the turtles' loved one for the sacrifice."


	10. Changes

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long delays. Sometimes life has other plans especially with nasty sickness. Yuck. Hopefully this chapter is well worth the wait. Last chapter was also updated so if you haven't check it out, hell go do it. Warning: This chapter rated M for profanity, alcoholic references, and mature content. Reviews needed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 9**

"Okay, Ianto, last round," Donatello announced as he dragged the heavy cast iron pot to the middle of the floor. He stood behind the workbench next to April and slipped on his goggles. April quickly followed suit and tapped her pencil against her notepad. A smile crept to his face. How he loved the way she got excited when they began testing Ianto's

Ianto sighed heavily and glance at the pot. The warmth built up in his solar plexus and then slowly spread through his chest to his head. The pot shook slightly before climbing off the floor. Sweat popped across his forehead as he felt its heaviness.

"20 inches up, 30 inches," April said as she feverishly wrote down her observations. Ianto's brow crinkled up and his eyes painful strained. "Okay, just go a little higher." Donatello announced.

Ianto felt the blood pounding hard against his temple as the room began to spin. "It's getting heavy," he stated as the pot reached halfway towards the ceiling.

"Just a little more." Suddenly a strange sensation overwhelmed Ianto, his eyes rolling back to his head and his mouth slightly open. April and Donatello gasped. Seizures, he could be having a seizure, Donatello thought.

"Aaachooo." The sneeze knocked Ianto off his feet. As if on cue, the cast iron pot sailed across the basement and implanted into the cement wall. Donatello quickly jarred down the last incident. "Okay, I think that's it for today."

Ianto's cheeks burned hot when he saw the look of shock on April's face. He was blessed with gifts of telepathy and prophecy. Back home he was the leader's advisor and now in this dimension he could barely contain his powers. The sharp pain interrupted his thoughts of self-pity.

"Are you okay?" April asked. Ianto nodded. "I'm going to rest for a bit." Without another word, he headed upstairs.

Donatello removed his goggles and sat at his makeshift desk. As he began to analyze his conclusions, the sweet smell of strawberries filled the air around him. The soft silky hand on his shoulders sent chills down his spine. The only thing that distracted Donatello was the sparkling ring around April's finger.

He knew he should felt happy for April about her engagement to Casey, but at times it felt as if the ring mocked at his cowardliness for missing his chance. "Are you okay?" April asked. Donatello quietly cleared his throat as he forced a smile across his face. "Yeah, just thinking." He quickly shifted his attention to the notes in front of him. "It seems while his telekinesis is underdeveloped, it has strong impact in manipulating objects especially when introduce to negative emotions."

April nodded, leaning closer towards Donatello's notes. "I agree. Perhaps he could embrace his emotions and then may to control it better."

Donatello's heart thundered in his chest as the tips of her hair tickled his cheeks. She was so beautiful, so elegant. His hand slowly reached up from its resting place towards April's hand. Suddenly someone behind them cleared their throat.

"Sorry, April," Iva stated as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. She wore a yellow pullover and black stretch pants. "Casey's looking for you. Thanks for lending me your clothes". April smiled. "You're welcome, Iva. I'll see you soon, Don." With that, she headed upstairs.

Donatello sighed heavily and turned back to his work when Iva appeared next to him. A smirk pasted across her face. "Was I interrupting something between you two just then?" Iva asked. He gritted his teeth against one another. "No, we were looking over your brother's data. That's all."

Iva rolled her eyes as she slid on top of his desk. "You mean you were overlooking her, right?" Donatello threw down his pencil. "I've told you we're just friends. She's my best friend."

"Yeah, your wannabe fuck bud," Iva implied as she made a circle with her thumb and index finger and pumped her finger between them. Donatello jumped from his seat and slammed his fists next to Iva. "You need to watch your mouth. What is your problem anyway?"

"No problem at all," Iva said calmly, jumping off his desk. "Just let you know Leo said training starts in a few minutes and everyone's on the move. So put away your fantasies and come on." She winked at him before heading upstairs. Donatello pinched the bridge of his nose before he picked up his staff. He began to recall how all this starting two weeks ago.

Splinter was finally fed up after Casey passed out from Iva stabbing the table. He determined everyone would begin training once Leonardo and Iva fully recovered. It began with him assigning everyone with partners from the other clan. Unfortunately Donatello ended up with Iva.

Every day he dealt with her stubbornness and refusal for help. She was more skilled than him tin com and constantly teased about his crush on April. _What is her deal anyway? Why do I even care?_ Donatello thought to himself. As he finally arrived at the open field, he noticed everyone standing in a circle with Splinter in the center.

"Ianto will not be in today's practice," Splinter began with a large piece of rope in his hand. "Today will be one of the hardest. Reach across the circle and grab the hand before you." The Hamatos and Khantas followed Splinter's instructions. As they grabbed wrists, he quickly tied a rope around the wrist until everyone was secure.

"Before you can begin to plan your attack on your enemies, you must learn to trust and work together." He stopped and looked up at the sun. "You have one hour to untangle yourselves, and then untie your wrists without cutting them. This will take listening and following without arguing. If this can be accomplished, there will no training this afternoon. You have an hour to return to the farmhouse." With that he disappeared into the woods.

Leonardo pulled gently on the ropes and surveyed the situation. "Okay, everyone. Let's get to work. Raphael, who are you tied with?" Raph nodded towards Iva. "Right, you two slowly walk towards me and Deacon while we slipped underneath." Without any arguments, the two clans finally began working together to untangle the bonds between them.

"Leo, we got only twenty minutes to make it back," Donatello estimated as he looked at the sun's position in the sky. The circle was halfway done with only four of them still tangle: Raphael, R.A., Iva and himself. R.A. growled under his breath. "This is ridiculous. We need to get out of this." Raphael pulled hard against their bonds. "Keep it up and I'll get you out."

Donatello shook his head. "Let's just finish up, okay? Raphael, go under my arm and we'll get down. Iva will step over and then we're done." As he and Donatello knelt, Iva realized she never noticed how well toned Don actually was. _Oh, God, Iva, just shut up. _

Leonardo nodded in satisfaction. "Let's get out of the knots and head back. Get with your assigned partners and start untying."

Splinter sat in his meditative position as his senses tuned to nature's melody of birds chirping and leaves rustling. Peaceful, quiet, not a single scream or argument. The tension between the two clans was beginning to fade but more work was needed. He assigned partners to reinforce the strengths and work on their weakness. Leonardo and R.A. would work on leadership skills; Raphael and Deacon on combat, Michelanglo and Ianto on maintain control and balance.

A sigh escaped from Splinter's lips as he thought about Donatello and Iva. While Iva was the most skilled kunoichi, she had very little trust in others. Donatello would be a good match to build it up.

Suddenly, the crunching leaves caught his attention. His eyes snapped open as one by one the turtles emerged from the woods. Leonardo wiped his face while he struggled to catch his breath.

He bowed his head. "Excellent work, students, and time to spare. As promised, there will be no practice for the rest of the day." As if on cue, Casey and April pulled up in the beat down truck. Casey's grin widened as he stepped out and raised his hands in victory.

"In true Jones tradition, when we accomplished the 'impossible' as in everyone is actually getting along. We celebrate the night by bonfire and other goodies." Casey thumped his hands against his chest and then motioned Raphael over. The large smirk across his friend's face told the whole story.

"Tonight, my friends, we are having some serious fun." He reached up and pulled the blanket off the bed of the truck. Raphael grinned as six large coolers stared back at him.

"My man, Casey."

The orange and yellow flames licked against the deep violet skies as the long logs surrounded the bonfire. Not a single cloud in the sky and warm weather for the dusk night. The water on the lake was completely still. Everyone was talking and cutting up. Everything was perfect. Casey and Raphael brought down the last cooler and sat it on the ground. Raph popped open the first cooler, looking down at brown bottles and gleaming cans. Casey passed the bottles until everyone received one. He lifted his beer high above his head.

"To new friends," Casey said and then took a sip of his beer. Soon everyone followed. Leo looked down at the brown bottle in his hand. He wasn't sure if he should.

"I don't know," he protested. "I mean what if.." Raphael wrapped his arm around his elder brother's shoulders.

"What if nothing actually happens and you take that nail out of your ass for once? Are you actually capable of having fun?" Leonardo growled at the comment. Raphael winked. Finally he took a long drink while everyone cheered him on.

"Look, I'm Turtle Titan," Mikey slurred as he stood on the rock. He puffed out his chest and placed his arms on his hips. The lope sided grin concluded his level of drunkenness. Right now, Mikey felt like he was on top of the world. He lifted his arms to perfect lines and dove into the lake.

"10!" Leonardo, Iva, and Deacon hollered and clapped their hands together. R.A. laughed. "That's nothing. Come on, Deacon."

Before anyone knew it, they dove into the lake. It was going into the early morning. Everyone had more than their share of beer. Iva laughed as she plopped down next to Raphael. Her eyes seemed glassy and red. Her cheeks hurt from smiling. "I never had this much fun in my life," Iva announced before taking another sip.

Raphael laughed. "Are you okay? I think you're actually smiling."

"Shut up. Hell even my brothers are in the lake." Iva reached behind her and threw another beer at Donatello, who caught it with ease. He sighed. "Cheer up, Donatello," Iva said.

Donatello took a deep sip as his eyes glared over at April and Casey. She leaned against his shoulders with her cheeks flustered and eyes glassed over. His arms draped over her shoulders as if she was a prize instead of a girlfriend. Donatello's eyes cut over to see Raphael whispering something in Iva's ear.

What was it about the 'bad boys' that attracts beautiful women? He couldn't understand it. Casey was a slob and egocentric at times. However, he always made sure April was taken care of. He could feel the stinging as he knew he already lost his chance.

A sharp scream pierced his thoughts. Donatello looked up in time to see Casey picking up April and throwin her in the water. His mouth dropped in shock. April emerged out of the water, gasping for air. "You bastard," she yelled, pushing him in. Mikey began to laugh uncontrollably. April climbed out and wrung out the bottom of her shirt. It clung to her shapely form and enhanced her perky breasts.

Donatello began to feel something warm below as the image of her beautiful figure burn in his mind. "I'm going home," April shouted as she stitched up her jacket and stomped off. He wanted to go, but his legs felt heavy. Raphael stood up and headed towards his best friend. Casey sat waist deep in the water with a large grin.

"What did I do now?" His head moved from side to side. Raphael smiled. "Besides acting like an asshole, who the hell knows?" Raph said as he helped pick Casey off the ground. R.A. walked over and put Casey's arms over his shoulders.

"Let's get you home, cowboy," Raphael announced.

"I don't feel good," Mikey announced. Suddenly his cheeks puffed out as Mikey dashed over to the bushes. Raphael's face cringed up as he heard Mikey puking his guts.

"Yeah, I'm not getting that." Raphael laughed as he and R.A. carried Casey back to the farmhouse. Leo shook his head at his baby brother and patted his shell. "I think it's time to take you to bed." Mikey draped his arms around Leonardo's and Deacon's shoulders. He looked up at the sky.

"So pretty twinkling stars. Bleep, bleep."

Donatello leaned against the tree as he watched his brothers disappear in the woods. A few moments later, someone was shaking his shoulders. Donatello rubbed his eyes, trying to stop everything from spinning around. The smell of jasmine tickled his nose.

"Come on, sleeping beauty." Donatello awoke to find Iva knelt next to him. "Let's get you home," she whispered. Donatello nodded as Iva pulled him to his feet. He stumbled back briefly, taking to gather his senses. They began heading back towards the farmhouse. Donatello's arm slipped around Iva's waist as he stumbled over something.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Okay, where do you sleep?" Iva asked. Donatello scratched his head as he felt the alcohol clogging up his memory. "Down, down something?"

Iva chuckled. "Basement." Quietly they walked to the back of the house until they found the basement doors. They stifled their laughing as the doors squeaked loudly. "Sshhh." Iva put her finger up to her mouth. "Come on, Don."

Donatello and Iva headed down the stairs. His foot missed the last step, sending him to the ground. Iva caught his arm as he stumbled against her. Donatello closed his eyes, waiting for her to slap him, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes again and found her smiling.

It was the first time Iva ever smiled. It brightened up her face. The black chunks in her crimson hair brought out her sapphire eyes. Donatello gently grabbed a piece of the black hair and twirled it in his fingers. So soft like feathers.

"Why do you dye your hair like this?" he asked absently. Iva grabbed his hand. "Blending in isn't an opinion for everyone, especially me. This is natural."

"You're actually pretty." The words slipped out before he could stop them. Iva reached up and grabbed behind his head. His mask laced between her fingers. "So this is what you really look like. You have beautiful eyes." Iva stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Never really got to thank you for helping me and my family. I'm not good at that kind of thing." Suddenly Iva felt his lips pressing against her. Every instinct in her body screamed to attack him, but this felt different. More alive.

His hands moved down to her waist, pulling her closer to him. The smell of jasmine intoxicated him as he slid off her pullover. He could feel the scars on her side while his hand continued up to her chest. Her skin was so soft and velvety. He kissed along her jawline and collar bone. His excitement could no longer be contained. He quickly scooped her up and headed to the bed. His gears and paddings somehow scattered across the floor. His thumbs hooked into her waistband and pulled everything down.

Donatello's eyes roved over Iva's exposed body. He leaned over and kissed her deeper. "You're so beautiful," he muttered when he entered between her legs.

Iva gasped, her back arching upwards. Her fingers dug into his skin as she felt his every movement. She knew this was wrong, but for now it felt right.

Something poked against Donatello's arm. The pain in his head pounded with vengence as the poking continued. "Stop it," he grumbled as he pressed the pillow against his head. Suddenly he smelled something flowery. Memories for the night before flooded back to his mind. Donatello sat up too quickly as the room spun around. A pair of steady hands gripped him.

"Feeling okay?" Donatello shook his head and found himself looked at Leonardo. His heart began to pound against his chest as he struggled to gather his thoughts of what to tell his eldest brother about his awkward situation on Iva.

"L-L-Leo, uh," he stuttered as he looked around the room. His mask was on the bed post while his padding and gear scattered across the floor. There was no sign of Iva. Donatello scratched his head and glanced up at Leo's confused expression. Leo handed him a warm cup of coffee. "Why is all of your stuff across the floor?"

"I can't recall," Don replied. Leonardo rubbed his head. "Go ahead and clean it up. April's making some breakfast." After he left, Donatello tried to recount last night's event. Everything seemed so blurry. He quickly put on his mask as it helped relieve some of the pounding. Maybe it was all a dream. A great dream, but one nevertheless. Donatello seemed to find better and finished putting on the gear. He looked under his bed to find his last elbow pad when something caught his eye. He reached underneath and pulled out the object. It felt soft, cottonlike. Donatello's eyes widen when he realized the material was Iva's panties.

"Oh no. What have I done?"

**Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? Hehehehe. Remember peeps to R and R, I'll try to do better on my updates.**


	11. Next

**All I'm saying and warning Chapter is rated M. Dun-dun-duh. Don't own TMNT.**

**Chapter 10-Next**

The smell of eggs filled the kitchen as Ianto poured a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. He bit inside his cheek, struggling to keep his composure while watching everyone sluggishly enter the dining room. He could feel the atmosphere becoming heavy and blurry. His two brothers rubbed their thumbs in their eyes. Raphael yawned and stretched. Leonardo didn't seem phase as he drunk his coffee.

April glanced up as she quickly shoved scrambled eggs in a bowl. She knew she shouldn't ask, but Ianto tried to keep the corners of his mouth from curling up.

"Okay," April sighed. "What's so funny?" She crossed her arms and leaned next to her new humanoid turtle friend. Ianto rubbed his bald head. "How much did they have? It almost looks like that horror movie Michelangelo had us to watch the other night. The one with the zombies."

"Night of the Living Dead."

Ianto shrugged. "Like Living Dead Turtles who had a little too much fun." April giggled before turning her attention to the bacon. She still felt a little light-headed from the night before. Mikey leaned against the banister. He walked to the counter and laid his head on the cool surface.  
"Man, why does the sun have to be so bright in the morning? I want to go back to sleep," he muffled into the table.

April sighed. "Ianto, go to the basement bathroom and bring up a few bottles of aspirin and Alka-Seltzer."

The basement was dark as Ianto descended down the stairs. A strange pressure seemed to press against his head. Sensation of guilt and confusion. He became lost in the moment when something hard ran into his shoulder.

"What? Donnie, you scared me." Donatello's face seemed pale. His eyes seemed so far away. "You okay?" He nodded. "Yeah, I think. Where's Iva?"

Ianto shook his head in his own confusion. He knew Donatello and Iva hardly got along despite training together, but he didn't need to pry in anyone's business. "She, uh, headed out for her morning jog and probably be back soon. April's got breakfast on. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Thanks," he grumbled. "Just have a headache." Donatello quickly headed up. Ianto continued towards the basement bathroom when something caught his eye on Donatello's desk. Papers scattered across the desk. He knew majority of them were notes of progress of his telekinesis.

On the left handed side was a yellow notepad. Strange squiggly lines and other odd drawings. He pierced down at the bottom. The picture showed an X-shaped device with ropes dangling down. Above it was a crescent moon colored in red ink. The last object was a long blade with an oval stone in the handle. Ianto hesitantly reached out and picked up the paper.

Suddenly a strong wave slammed his senses in overdrive. Images flashed too quickly before he could make sense of them. He sharply inhaled a breath when the black book came into view. Immediately pain sliced through his mind as red dripped over his vision. Ianto dropped the notepad. "Oh no," he whispered.

The smell of bacon cooking assaulted his nose. His stomach tried to lure forward as he felt the alcohol slugging around. Mikey lifted a hand in greeting to his older brother without lifting up his head. He muttered under his breath. Something of feeling like death and not wanting to ever see beer again.

Donatello poured a fresh cup of coffee when the events of previous night ran through his mind. Everyone was well plastered and began to leave until it was just him and Iva. The images of her body flashed before his eyes. How toned and curvaceous her figure was, her skin soft, smelling of jasmine.

He let himself lose total control and had sex with someone he couldn't even stand. _Stupid, so damn stupid_, Donatello thought to himself. "Earth to Don." He shook out of his trance and focused on the eggs placed before him along with two aspirins. April looked at her friend.

"Are you okay?" As long she knew him and his brothers, she seemed to be able to read his thoughts and feelings. Something was off, but more than likely he won't talk about it until he was ready. Donatello rolled his eyes and nodded his head. He didn't want to hear that damn question again. He was fine, very fine, just feeling stupid.

"It's just a headache." April shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her own plate. Donatello quickly popped in the aspirins and washed down with coffee. He dove hungrily in the eggs, trying to focus on the task today.

Leonardo walked over to Mikey and shook his shoulders. "Come on, guys. Finish up. Splinter's waiting on us."

Great, Donatello gritted his teeth. This day was getting better.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Blood pounded hard against his temple as Donatello finally arrived at the training field. He took his usual place between Raphael and Michelangelo. Goosebumps raised up as a cool breeze whipped around his hot skin. Hopefully it will stay around to help tolerate his father's intense training. Mikey burped loudly and grabbed his stomach. "I'm going to seriously blow some serious chunks, man."

"You'll be okay, Mikey. Just don't it in front of me," Raphael replied as he shook his head in disgust.

Donatello began to laugh when something red caught his attention. Iva took her place among her brothers. She seemed different and distracted. His cheeks flustered to a deeper red. Splinter smacked his walking stick in his palm, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Today we will work on form and clearing the mind. A clear mind has importance to guide our learned skills and behavior throughout our bodies." He began to show the forms and lectured his teachings. The training went well for the rest of the morning.

Splinter finally assigned everyone to continue with their partners. Donatello and Iva walked in silence as they headed to their spot. Iva turned around and pulled out her staff. He did the same. They stood still and stare at each other what seemed for hours. Finally Iva swung her staff at his head. He barely ducked his head before her foot spun around, catching him in the shoulder.

He rolled across the ground and kicked Iva's legs from beneath her. As Iva fell on her back, he gripped his staff and launched off. Iva rolled her feet up in time to catch Donatello's stomach. He flipped over and landed on his back. White stars flashed before his eyes as his head banged on the ground. Donatello opened his eyes to see Iva sitting on his chest with her staff pressing on his neck.

He could feel her heavy panting as she tried to catch her breath. Several strands of hair fell in her face while sweat popped on her neck. The warmth of her body started to stir him up. "What is it? You seemed more distracted than usual," Iva said as a small smirk crossed her face. "Might be thinking of your redhead girlfriend."

Donatello growled and bucked her off him. He quickly snatched up his staff and got in defensive position. "You know you talk a lot of shit," he swore. Their staffs interlocked as they faced each other. Iva smiled wider. "Wow, I believe you just cussed, Mr. Donatello. Thought that may be beneath you. No puns intended."

Iva felt something hitting her chest, flying her backwards. Donatello twirled his weapon. "Why do you constantly tease me and April? Why not talk about what happened the other night?" What happened next astonished him. Iva's jaw slacked open before quickly closing it. She looked up at the sun as it sank into the hills and collapsed her staff, tugging it into her belt. Iva turned on her heels and walked back.

"Wait." Donatello hurried forward and pulled her arm back. "We need to talk about this." Iva shook her arm loose. An icy flash crossed her eyes. "Don't. N-n-not right. We need to get back." She quickly hurried off.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))

Iva sighed as she soaked in the warm bath, watching the white bubbles dance across the water. It was late and everyone was asleep. So many things happened within the last 24 hours that she felt she couldn't wrap her head around them. So many firsts. Last night was her first time she ever tried any type of alcohol. Her first taste wasn't pleasant as it remained her of urine. After a few more sips, she grew accustomed to it.

Soon she could feel her guard lowering down and embraced it. To let go, be free, and have some fun. She remembered Raphael whispering in her ear of how hot and sexy she was. It was flattering but she didn't need to engage. She helped Donatello back to his room and for some reason she felt the impulse to kiss him. Her fingers traced over her lips as she remembered how gentle he kissed. How he caressed his hands over her body. It was very overwhelming for Iva on how to feel about anything.

It was her first kiss and first sexual experience. "Just stop thinking about it," Iva whispered to herself. She quickly pulled out the plug and stepped out of the tub. A chill ran up her back as her feet touched the cold floor. April gave Iva some of her clothes she didn't wear anymore. She recalled spotting a pair of black and white polka dotted pajamas. Iva quickly wrapped the towel around her and headed back to her room.

Something dark leaned against Iva's bedroom door. She grasped her towel tightly as her heart pounded against her chest. Iva sighed with relief. "Donatello, what are you doing here?" Iva whispered. Donatello shifted uncomfortably at the sight before him. "We need to talk."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him inside the door. "You have some serious timing," Iva stated as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Donatello sighed. "If you need me to go or wait outside. .." Iva shook her head. "No." She found herself wanting him to stay. "Just sit down and we'll talk."

"Do you need to change?"

"It can wait."

Unbelievable woman, Donatello thought. He cleared his throat as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Look, I'm sorry if my behavior was inappropriate last night. I, uh, I wasn't completely myself." Iva bit her bottom lip. "Oh." Her mind drew a complete blank. He was being such a gentleman.

Donatello continued. "I know we're not on the best of terms but I really don't want things to be awkward between us." He swallowed hard as he tried to contain himself. The towel hung just above her perks and stopped mid-thigh. Heat ran from below the belt to his neck as he watched her chew that bottom lip. Goosebumps popped across his arms while he fought back his powerful urges.

Iva nodded in agreement. "It's completely fine. We'll forget it happened and never let it happen again." She saw the bumps along Donatello's arms. Iva walked over and pulled open the closet door. "Let me grab you a blanket." He rocked back and forth, feeling tortured by his newly found desire. He would take care of it when he got back to his room.

Iva reached up for the blanket when her towel fell loose and dropped to her waist. She groaned in embarrassment and quickly tried to cover herself back up. Donatello wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her long neck. He needed this. He needed her as he spun her around to face her. She felt his tongue brushing along her lips before they traveled down to her breasts. A wave of pleasure turned in her stomach.

Their lips quickly reclaimed each other as they made their way across the room. Donatello sat at the edge of the bed and stripped the towel off. She straddled her legs on either side of him and gently slid on top of him. Donatello crushed his lips harder against hers, gently rocking with her. His arms pressed her closer as if she would mold to him. He finally flipped her on the bed and positioned himself on top.

His movements became more rigid and quicken as her soft moans reached his ears. Lust burst through him when he finally reached his climax. He slid off to the side, catching his breath. "No more after this," Iva said between taking breaths.

Donatello nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 11

**Next chapter is up. Planning to wrap up this series very soon. Any suggestions and reviews are always welcome.**

**Chapter 11**

The morning sun pierced Donatello's eyes, stirring him awake. He slowly stretched out his arms to find she was already gone. He sighed heavily and gathered his gear. Quietly he slipped out the window and scurried across the rooftop. Finally he reached the back of the house and jumped gracefully to the ground.

Time seemed to stop as his eyes scanned around him. Success, he thought when no one was around. He began heading down the stairs when random thoughts occupied him. They had their little fun and will stop it. They had the city and a dimension to save. He and Iva were at two different end of the spectrum. What happened if April found out? What would she think about him? Their possible future together?

He froze halfway down when he heard the rustling of paper. Quietly he crept around the corner to see a black shadow moving against the darkness. It was going through his desk. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he sheathed his bo staff from his belt.

"Hai," he yelled as he launched an attack. The figure ducked its head barely in time. Donatello twirled his staff again, aiming for a strike. Instead, it slammed hard against an invisible force, causing his teeth to clatter together.

"Wait, stop, Donnie," someone yelled. Donatello stopped and quickly found the light switch. Ianto leaned against the desk, his hands blocking himself and eyes closed. "Ianto, what are you doing here?" Donatello asked irritably.

"I-I'm sorry. I needed to talk to you and you weren't here so I kind of started to look around," Ianto stated, wringing his hands. Donatello sighed, putting his staff against the wall before he sat at his desk and shifted through his notes. "If it's about your ability to control your telekinesis ..."

Ianto shook his head. "No, not that," he said. He pointed out at the yellow notepad that contained the strange drawings and squiggling lines. "Where have you seen these at?"

Donatello rubbed his finger on his chin. "I remember it when we first found that black book along with this." He reached into his duffel bag and pulled the object. Ianto's eyes widened as they roved over the oval-shaped silver handle spiraling around a black onyx stone. His fingers barely pressed the stone when a large blade shot from the side.

Ianto gasped. "Wow. Come on. I'll need your help."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))

Leonardo crouched close to the ground, his hand gripping around the handle of his katana. His breathing was slow and even. His skin pricked up when the leaves stirred behind him. Leonardo rolled forward and unsheathed his katana as something metallic whistled by his head. He spun around and slammed his handle in R.A.'s stomach.

"Come on," Leonardo said. "Try to stay focus." R.A. growled and swung his sword as Leonardo quickly blocked it. Their swords interlocked with one another, they slowly circled around. Suddenly R.A. pushed against Leonardo and delivered a wide swung. Leonardo's hands grabbed his wrist and flipped him over his shoulders. R.A. groaned in pain as his shell slammed into the ground. Leonardo offered his hand. "Told you to stay focus."

R.A. ignored the gesture and got up on his own. "This is ridiculous. All of this extra training and teamwork. Why do we need this? What we need to do is go back and defeat Shredder and Gideon." Leonardo shook his head. This guy was like dealing with two Raphaels.

A chuckle caught R.A. off guard. Raphael and Deacon just finished their sparring and stood against the barn. "Yeah, let's go full force in the city without having a damn clue of what they're going to do. Don't forget a shitload of ninjas with a warehouse full of plasma guns and that weird black book," Raphael said sarcastically. "Some leader."

Raphael felt a hard shove from behind as he hit the barn wall. "Watch your mouth. Want to deal with me? Here I am, freak," R.A. challenged. Raphael drew out his sais and turned on his heels. "I ain't no freak, asshole. Let's deal."

Iva rolled her eyes as she watched the whole incident unfold. April walked out and sat beside her on the porch swing with two cups of coffee. She could hear R.A. and Raph swearing and lunging at each other as Leo and Deacon struggled to pull them apart. Finally R.A. walked towards the woods.

"Is your brother always like this?" April asked. Iva giggled. "Worse. His ego has no limits especially when we get home." April smile as something shiny caught her attention. The silver ring wrapped around Iva's index finger. The flower shaped jade stone broke in half.

"Who's the lucky guy back home?" April asked, pointing at it. Iva looked confused and then laughed. "Oh, no. There's no one like that. It's actually a metamorpher, a cloning device. My little brother created them to help us sneak into enemy territory. It was destroyed during our first fight with the Turtles."

"Where is your little brother?" April regretted the question as Iva's face darkened. "He was killed when Gideon attacked one of our facilities." "I'm sorry. You're not alone in this. As for your device, I don't you two don't get along well, but Donatello could fix that for you." Iva opened her mouth when Raphael jumped over the porch railings. The rich aroma of jasmine and strawberries wavered in the air as he wrapped his arms around the warmth of their bodies. "Guy could get use to this," Raphael said.

Red flashed in front of his eyes as Donatello looked over the sight in front of him, his brothers between Iva and April. How dare he? His hand tightened around the doorknob, trying to contain himself when Mikey pushed by him. "Come on, guys. Breakfast is ready," Mikey announced. "Like your sandwich, Raph. Ow." He rubbed his arm where Donatello hit him.

Donatello headed down to the basement as everyone else got ready for breakfast. Why did Raphael having his arms all around the girls? What did he think he was trying to do? Pang of jealous ran through him. Why was he upset? Donatello started shifting through the papers again. He needed to clear his mind. What did the symbols mean and how did they relate to the Khantas and Gideon?

"What did you find out as far?" Iva asked looking over Donatello's shoulder. Anger overwhelmed him as the smell of jasmine intoxicated him. "Nothing so far. What do you want?" Donatello snapped. Iva was taken back at the comment. "Okay. I need to fix something for me." She gently put down the ring in front of him. Donatello gently picked it up to examine. Harsh thoughts ran through his mind as the anger continued to grow. A spark popped out where the jade stone cracked. "Remember first seeing my brothers and I as humans? This is the cloning device." Suddenly the negativity flooded away as the techo-geek part took over. Such a delicate and yet advance piece of technology. Amazing.

"Do you think you could fix it?" Donatello nodded his head. "Yeah, I needed to study it." Iva's face lit up. Suddenly she reached down and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you." He gently grabbed her arm. He opened his mouth to talk.

"Everyone, get in here now!" Michelangelo screamed throughout the house. Quickly Donatello and Iva darted up the stairs and followed everyone to the living room. Master Splinter sat in the armchair and stared at the TV.

The newscaster on the screen looked panicked and pale as she spoke in the mic. Swarms of people screamed and ran past the reporter, nearly knocking her down. Suddenly loud explosion erupted as a building fell on the ground. "I repeat we are currently under attack by unknown man. He sent out this transmission just a few moments ago." The screen went black and then a model of New York appeared.

"This is your precious city that you left unprotected and defenseless. Now it will become mine as well as the rest of the dimension will be," the dark throaty voice stated. "Gideon," Leonardo whispered. "I'm giving you Turtles and Khantas three days to give yourself up or your city will crumble to my feet."

The room was quiet as everyone tried to disgust what happened. Leonardo rubbed his head. "What do we do now?" "That's not all," Ianto said as he walked in. In his hands he clung to the yellow notepad. His face sketched with anxiety and uncertainty. "I figured out what the drawings are."

Ianto sat at the coffee and put down the notepad on the table. "The crescent moon symbolizes the 'blood' moon. Back home the blood moon would appear around harvest time. This device is some sort of altar for sacrifice." Donatello rubbed his chin briefly before heading to the kitchen. Finally Ianto pulled out the silver blade on the table. Splinter studied the carvings along the handle. "This is the sacrificial blade. Back in Japan, there is a legend of a ritual where such a blade would steal someone's life form. Whoever uses the blade could transfer the life energy into theirs."

Donatello quickly rushed in and put down the calendar. "There are no blood moons on Earth, but there's a lunar eclipse coming up in….three days." Ianto sighed in disbelief. All the feelings in his body left him as everything made sense. "Gideon is planning to steal my life energy."


End file.
